Una apuesta del destino
by animegirl.uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno era vista ante todos los chicos como alguien comun , un dia Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigos deciden hacer una apuesta que consistia en ver si Sasuke lograba salir con Sakura . ¿Qué pasara cuando esa chica  le cambie la vida a Sasuke? SasuSaku...
1. Conociendo ambos mundos

Sakura Haruno una chica que cursa el último año de preparatoria, 17 años de edad, alumna de diez y una hija ejemplar. Eso es sólo lo que la gente veía en ella (cuando la veían), pero el concepto que ella se tenía era una chica sin gracia y más se sentía así estando enamorada del chico más guapo y popular de la escuela (como la mayoría de las chicas), se odia así misma por eso ¿Por qué no podía ser diferente? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en el único chico que los sigue media escuela? ¿Por qué no era autentica? Pero que más se le podía hacer, eso es lo que sentía, aunque no estaba segura si era amor o solamente una "ilusión de adolescentes" como su mamá le decía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que era el único chico que le ocasionaba mil sensaciones indescriptibles en todo su ser.

-Sakura

-_¿Por qué soy tan tímida?_

-Sakura

-_es solo un chico solo dile "hola me llamo Sakura Haruno" y ya._

-Sakura

-_claro se dice muy fácil._

-¡SAKURA!- se hoyó un gran grito haciendo sacar de sus pensamientos a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata me asustaste? – decía con tono de enojo y frustración.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?... tengo horas hablándote y no me haces caso- dijo la peli plata en tono de reproche.

-ay… que exagerada.

-¿en qué pensabas? – dijo cambiando a un tono más sutil.

-tú sabes en qué

-o más bien en quien ¿verdad?

No dijo nada dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto a sus sospechas.

-¡vamos Sakura no te lastimes!... ni siquiera lo conoces… nunca has cruzado siquiera dos palabras con él –dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sakura- escucha Sakura tú vales más y no te merece alguien como él que solo vive en un mundo material y superficial como lo es él.

-lo sé Hinata –empezando a alzar la voz- crees que estoy así por gusto, es sólo que… hizo una pausa reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –es difícil.

-lo sé amiga pero no es imposible- dicho esto le dio un gran abrazo para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

-gracias Hinata es sólo que… nunca he tenido el suficiente valor en estos años de decirle lo que siento… es feo pensar que cuando salgamos de aquí, de este ultimo año…saber que nunca se va a acordar de mí… y que nunca supo siquiera que existía.

-pues sí Sakura pero hay muchos otros chicos aparte de él.

- pues si pero, ojala esos chicos me hicieran sentir lo que me hace sentir él –dijo cabizbaja.

Ring… ring… sonaba el timbre para entrar de nuevo a clases.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo hinata.

-si claro. – dijo siguiendo a su amiga a la aula de clases.

Sin embargo no sabía que ese día su vida iba a dar un giro de 180°.

En otro lado de la escuela, más específico en la cafetería de la preparatoria, se encontraban en una mesa sentados los chicos más populares del salón (Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Kiba y Neji).

-Hey chicos y ¿cuándo vamos a volver a ir al antro?- decía Kiba animado.

-vamos este fin de semana, ya que estos días los maestro no se cargaron con tarea-esta vez fue Neji quien habló.

-si vamos a divertirnos a lo grande.- decía Naruto emocionado.

-nada mas no te pongas hasta las chanclas como la otra vez- dijo por primera vez Sasuke.

-cállate teme, ni me lo recuerdes, que amanecí con una gran resaca, ya no volveré a tomar- decía Naruto muy decidido.

-ajá... Dobe eso llevas diciendo desde la primera vez que nos paramos en ese antro.-dijo contraatacando a su amigo.

- jaja si es cierto… jaja- decía Kiba con mas escándalo aunque todos sonriendo con mas discreción acordándose de las múltiples borracheras del rubio.

En eso momento pasaron las chicas que pertenecen al club de porristas de la escuela como si fueran en una pasarela queriendo llamar la atención de los chicos los cuales las siguieron con la mirada, las que más sobresalían eran: Karin, Ino, y Temari, lanzándoles miraditas.

-apoco Karin no está como quieren… es una belleza- dijo kiba.

-sí aunque solamente tiene ojos para el agrio de Sasuke-dijo Neji.

-y eso que ella sabe que nada mas es una simple diversión como todas.-dijo el pelinegro como si nada cruzando los brazos.

-es cierto teme tu nunca has tenido una novia formal.- dijo Naruto poniéndose a pensar – no me preocupes heee… no te vuelvas del otro bando.

-cállate dobe- dándole un gran coscorrón a Naruto- no es eso, es que ninguna de esta escuela vale la pena.

-si como no- dijo Kiba rodando los ojos- no será más bien que no te has acercado a ninguna chica, ya que no necesitas hacer cosas para conquistarlas ya que solitas te caen.

-si es cierto a ti no te ha costado nada conseguirte una chica, teme… te odio- decía Naruto

-cállense… -dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-pues en eso no tengo problema puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera con solo tronar los dedos- dijo Sasuke con un ego que se podía hasta respirar.

- yo no estaría tan seguro- decía Sai con una cara burlona en su cara.

-¿qué tratas de decir?-dijo Sasuke molesto, ya que le estaban dando en su orgullo.

-te propongo algo Sasuke y si eres capaz de hacerlo quiere decir que tienes razón, y te respetaremos como te lo mereces como el "gran semental Sasuke Schiha"- decía sai

- siiii, como un reto para Sasuke- dijo por primera vez Gaara.

-suena divertido- dijo Kiba

-hmp parece que hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo en contra mía… pero no importa… ACEPTO- que podría pasar tenía a todas las chicas de esa preparatoria babeando por él, nada mas era una salida y listo la desechaba.

-explícate Sai que es lo que tiene que hacer el teme.

-tienes que ligarte a una chica que nosotros te pongamos, la conquistaras, la enamoraras, irás al baile de clausura con ella y te acostaras con ella, claro está.

-¡QUE!... tendré que llevar a un juego a ser mi pareja para el baile.

-sí, para después botarla acabando el baile, dándola en evidencia a todo el plantel estudiantil, para que todos se rían de ella, y sea señalada como una cualquiera, que solo fue un juguete para Sasuke.

-eres cruel Sai, ¿Qué no tienes sentimientos?-dijo kiba muy serio, y en cierta manera hasta indignado por lo que hoyó, captando la mirada de todos – pero suena divertido.- cambiando su cara seria a una gran sonrisa.

Todos los chicos se cayeron estilo anime de sus lugares, ese chico tenía drásticos cambios de actitud.

-está bien… con tal de callarles la boca a todos.

-bueno, ya está, ahora lo más importante- dijo Gaara.

-¿Qué?

-¿quién va a ser la susodicha?

-hmp… por mí no importa quien sea, solo va a ser una más.

Los chicos se pusieron pensativos, pasando por su cabeza en cámara rápida la imagen de todas las chicas de la escuela.

-bingo- dijo Neji.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-preguntaba Kiba desesperado.

-Sakura Haruno-dijo neji

-¿Haruno?- dijo Sasuke con cara de sorpresa

-Haruno ¿y por qué pensaste en ella?- dijo gaara

-mmm… pues es gran amiga de mi prima y pensé en ella como la candidata perfecta al puesto.-dijo Neji

-pero Haruno, es una chica sin chiste muy "x" aparte es rara y nada atractiva.-dijo Sasuke

-¿rara?-dijo naruto imaginándola.

-si… por favor chicos, a ver… ¿a qué otra persona en el transcurso de su vida han visto con el pelo rosa?- dijo Sasuke muy despectivamente.

-vamos no es para tanto… y di que no te fue mal… porque no esta tan mal que digamos.

-si teme… vamos no seas discriminador-decía Naruto

-hmp- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa adornando su cara- está bien será algo interesante, tener en mi lista, y en mi cama a una de su especie.

Los chicos empezaron a reír en sus siniestras ideas acerca de esta nueva entretención para ellos.

RING… RING

-la campana… hay que ir a clases- dijo Kiba levantándose de la mesa seguido de los demás.

-si… y acuérdate Sasuke que esto empieza a partir de hoy.

-si… si… ya se _"como si fuera la gran cosa"_ – dicho esto se fueron al salón de clases.

Lo que él no sabía es que a partir de esa plática vida de Sasuke Uchiha cambiara notablemente.


	2. La promesa

Entraron todos al salón de clases tomando asiento para esperar al profesor Asuma que daba la clase de historia Universal.

Sakura se sentaba en la columna que estaba cerca de la ventana ya que le encantaba ver el paisaje y la ciudad. En la tercera banca, seguida por Hinata y atrás de ella Tenten.

En cambio Sasuke se sentaba al otro extremo del salón donde estaba la pared ya que le molestaba el sol; él se sentaba en la primera banca para poner más atención y no ser molestado por las de más chicas de la escuela. Sasuke no dejaba de observar a la peli rosa llegando a su mente muchas observaciones.

- _Mmm… ahora que lo pienso. Sakura nunca se me ha insinuado - _se ponía a pensar ya que se fijo que no lo volteo a ver desde que entraron al salón, ella seguía con sus cosas y platicando con sus amigas de quien sabe que cosas_ ¿será que no tiene interés en mí?..._ –pensó él reaccionando al instante _claro que no, eso es imposible, no hay chica en esta escuela que no caiga a mis pies._

Ciertamente este chico tenía ciertos problemas de ego ya que lo tenía hasta las nubes.

- _Seguramente ha de ser de esas santurronas, que se hacen las que no rompen ni un plato… hmp pero vas a ver todo lo que te voy a hacer gozar – _pensaba con un media sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Asuma llegó y la clase empezó. Sasuke volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a la peli rosa. Sakura era tímida (claro no tanto como Hinata) pero le costaba decir lo que sentía, pero no era tonta y era muy perspicaz; ella siempre ha sido una chica de la que en la escuela se burlaban de ella ya sea por su pelo o por su amplia frente, por eso ella siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Sakura sentía que estaba siendo observada, ya que sentía una mirada muy profunda, volteo a donde sintió provenir esa sensación, Sakura al voltear vio que era Sasuke el que la miraba fijamente, éste le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado que enloquecía a las chicas (incluyéndola a ella).

Sakura se giro rápido su cabeza a otra dirección con las mejillas sonrojadas. Le extrañaba esa actitud de Sasuke hacia su persona NUNCA la había siquiera visto y ahora ¡se le estaba insinuando! Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-_Hmp, esto será fácil –_pensó al ver la reacción de la peli rosa.

-Hey Naruto –dijo Kiba al pelirrubio que se sentaba al lado derecho de él.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba? –dijo dejando de poner atención al maestro.

-parece que Sasuke no pierde el tiempo

-¿a sí?... ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Naruto sin comprender.

-hay Naruto, en serio no sé si seas o te hagas idiota –dijo kiba con una venita en la frente – que no vez.

Naruto volteo poniendo atención en lo que hacía Sasuke hasta que por fin comprendió.

-Aaaa si, jeje ese teme ya empezó.

-sí, va a ser interesante ver a Sasuke cortejando a una mujer.

-hey ustedes dos, dejen de estar hablando… o tienen algo que compartir a la clase –dijo Asuma irritado ya que tenia rato viendo que no le ponían atención y no les paraba la boca a esos dos.

Toda la clase volteo a ver a los chicos esperando la explicación que le iban a dar al maestro.

-perdone profesor –dijo Kiba con la cara puesta en su libro de la vergüenza, igual que Naruto ya que había quedado en evidencia delante de tooodo el salón.

-Más les vale porque la próxima van para afuera.

-Si profesor –dijeron al unisonoro.

Al terminar la clase casi todos salieron muy rápido con destino a sus casa Sakura fue una de las primeras en salir, sin siquiera despedirse de Hinata y Tenten; y esque estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que el Uchiha no dejaba de observarla con esa mirada tan profunda, ciertamente sentía que estaba siendo acosada de alguna forma, así que qué mejor que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sasuke al ver que salía no dudo en ir a alcanzarla.

-¡SAKURA! –dijo Sasuke al momento que la tomaba de su muñeca desde atrás. Haciendo que volteara.

-¿qu... Qué p...Pasa?, ¿se te ofrece algo Sasuke –tratando de aparentar serenidad que mucho trabajo le costaba.

-bueno… verás… es que yo… -ciertamente no sabía que decirle ni cómo empezar ya que nunca se había acercado a una chica. Pero para mayor resultados uso una voz más sensual y seductora –Alguien te ha dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos "_sí… con eso seguro cae a mis pies"_

Sakura lo vio perpleja y desconcertada de la poca originalidad del chico. Pero no le importaba eso, sino quién se lo decía.

-Pu… pues no… de hecho no… -balbuceaba la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-pues lo son… son como dos bellas esmeraldas que adornan tu hermoso rostro, una combinación perfecta.- Oorale ahora sí que se había esforzado –_"cielos que cursi me oí" –_dijo en sus adentros con suma vergüenza.

Sakura no sabía que decir estaba en blanco, estaba en shock, no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni que decir, todo su mundo giraba en torno de esa majestuosa figura que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-¿tienes tiempo de ir a algún lado?... ¡vamos a tomar un café!... ¿Qué te parece? Dijo acercándose más y más a ella, quedando la espalda de Sakura en la fría pared del edificio.

-_acaso me está invitando a salir ¡wooowww esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida"_

En eso iban pasando Hinata y Tenten por el pasillo que no los había visto hasta que estaban muy cerca de ellos, las chicas se les quedaron viendo asombradas de que esos dos estuvieran tan juntitos, era algo que nunca se les hubiera pasado por la mente ver.

-¡Adiós Sakura! –dijeron al unisonoro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Adiós chicas! –dijo Sakura devolviéndoles la misma sonrisa. Conocía muy bien a sus amigas y sabía que más tarde le harían un interrogatorio tipo policiaco, para que les cuente con lujo de detalles qué hablo con el pelinegro.

-¡nos vemos al rato SAKURA! –dijo Tenten con una mirada muy conocida por ella cuando quería saber algo.

-_"cielos no me van a dejar en paz" – _pensó rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Sasuke en todo el rato no hizo nada más que mirarlas, esto se estaba volviendo molesto para él.

Yéndose las chicas de la vista de ambos. A Sakura le hizo recordar de una charla que habían tenido hace poco con ellas.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban Hinata, Tenten y Sakura tomando un café en el centro de la ciudad teniendo una plática muy amena. Cuando vieron pasar un convertible azul, siendo conducido por un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Captando la atención de las chicas y más la de cierta ojiplata que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por las calles.

-¡HOLA! Tierra llamando a Hinata –dijo Tenten moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en frente de la cara de la chica para hacerla reaccionar.

-cielos Hinata, Naruto si que te trae de un ala –dijo Sakura recargando su codo en la mesa y su mano en su mentón.

-sí Hinata disimúlale tantito jajaja –dijo Tente riéndose de ella.

-hay… no sean pesadas… ¿Qué? ¿Apoco tu me vas a negar que estas loquita por mi primo?-dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a Tenten.

-Pues no… no lo niego… es que tu primo esta como quieren –dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior imaginándose la figura del chico.

-jajaja hay Tenten tu no cambias jaja –decía Sakura

-Pues sí, estoy en las mismas con él desde hace mucho tiempo pero ¿saben una cosa?

-¿Qué? –dijo Sakura intrigada.

-Aunque me invite a salir… le diría que no.

-¿queeee?... Tenten mero tú estás loca… como vas a rechazar una cita del chico que te gusta –decía Sakura sin creerse lo que había oído.

-si así como lo oyes… bueno claro en la primera vez, la segunda ya le diría que sí

-¿y por qué piensas que habrá una segunda vez? –ahora Sakura estaba atenta a su respuesta ya que le intrigaba.

-pues es obvio, a un chico no se le dice que sí la primera vez que te invita a Salir… es casi una regla… eso les intriga mas a los chicos y les llama más la atención.

-mmmm…. Tiene algo de lógica… creo que ese lo leí en un libro –decía Hinata haciendo memoria.

-pero… -no muy convencida Sakura –y que tal si nunca más te vuelve a pedir una cita y has perdido tu única oportunidad de salir con él.

-pues quiere decir que no estaba interesado bien en ti, que sólo te quería para otra cosa –decía como si nada Tenten.

-¿y si cree el que no estás interesado en él?

-hay por favor…. Sólo le diré que no puedo porque tengo planes, eso lo dejara picado, y aparte no le diré que no la primera vez siendo grosera o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno creo que tienes algo de razón.

-hay… claro que tengo razón. Es más… - dijo Tenten arrastrando la silla mas a la mesa –Haremos una promesa

-¿una promesa? –dijo Hinata sin entender.

-sí, que ninguna de nosotras va a decir que si en la primera propuesta de salir, sea quien sea el chico –dijo Tenten

-¿sea quien sea?- Hianata no estaba muy convencida

-sí, sea quien sea –dijo Tenten más seria.

-Por mi está bien, después de todo son sólo chicos. –Dijo en tono muy serio –ya que no creo que me invite algún día Sasuke Uchiha a una cita jaja –dijo en son de broma.

-Jajaja –rieron las otras dos – ¿y tu Hinata que dices?

-está bien, lo prometo.

-ok chicas, entonces NUNCA DECIR SÍ EN LA PRIMERA PROPUESTA.

-sí, si… como digas –dijo Sakura rodando los ojos ya harta de oír lo mismo. –miren ahí viene Shikamaru.

Se acercaba al local ese chico de coleta, y una expresión que parecía que todo le daba igual. Quien no venía sólo sino con su gran amigo de la infancia Shouji Akimichi.

-¡Hola Shikamaru! –Dijo Tenten alzando la mano para que las pudiera ver.

Shikamaru y Shouji voltearon y se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas para saludar.

-¡hola Shikamaru! ¡Hola Shouji! –Dijo Hinata muy cortésmente.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen? –dijo Shouji

-Pues aquí nada más pasando el rato… poniéndonos al tanto de todos los chismes. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm… mujeres que aburrido –dijo Shika rodando los ojos.

-jajaja… pero siéntense acompáñenos un rato. –Dijo Tente ofreciéndoles asiento.

-Hmp… está bien pero hablen de otra cosa que no sean asuntos de chicas por favor… que es muy problemático.

-Jajaja está bien.

Y así se unieron a la mesa Shouji y Shikamaru unas cuantas horas más.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¡HARUNO! –dijo ya algo irritado de estar como tonto ahí parado.

-¿He?

No se había dado cuenta ni cuanto duró ahí metida en sus recuerdos hasta que escucho esa hermosa voz.

-¿estás sorda o qué?... tengo rato hablándote –decía Sasuke que ya se veía muy irritado.

-¿_qué hago?... como le voy a decir que no… ni que estuviera loca… pero… y la promesa… _

-mira niña… no estoy para perder mi valioso tiempo… así que vamos de una vez –dijo tomándola bruscamente de la mano dirigiéndola a la salida.

Sakura lo único que hizo fue lanzar un quejido de dolor por la brusquedad que tuvo el Uchiha ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?, ¿ni siquiera le había dicho que si?, empezó a sentir un vacío en su corazón ya que el chico que siempre quiso, no era lo que ella había pensado, y después de tratarla así no se iba a dejar ¡no señor! Ni aunque fuera Sasuke.

-¡SUELTAME! –dijo tirando de su muñeca para zafarse de su agarre. –como te atreves a tratarme así… ni siquiera te dije que sí.

-pero es obvia tu respuesta.

-Pues fíjate que no, yo no pierdo mi tiempo… tengo otras cosas mejores que ocupar mi tiempo… y una salida contigo no me interesa. –dijo mirándolo fijamente a la cara, no se iba a dejar intimidar, ni siquiera por él, muchas humillaciones y malos tratos había tenida como para soportar otro más.

-tú debes estar loca para decir ese tipo de cosas –dijo casi gritando, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-pues no, así que si me permites, me tengo que ir. –dijo pasándole por delante abriendo la puerta para dirigirse a la salida.

-_acaso…_

_-acaso…_

_-me rechazó?…_

El Uchiha no lo podía creer, nunca se imagino ser rechazado por una chica, nunca se imagino ser rechazado por SAKURA HARUNO.


	3. Intenciones ocultas

¿Qué fue lo que acabo de pasar?, ¿acabo de ser rechazado?, ¿pero quién se creía que era esa fenómeno?, estaba indignado, realmente le acababan de dar en lo que más le dolía, SU ORGULLO. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a oír más próximas una bulla de risas.

-jajajaja… buena esa Sasuke… con esta ya cayó jajaja –decía entre risas.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –decía Sasuke a gritos. Estaba muy enojado, se sentía ahora más humillado al saber que sus amigos habían visto como era rechazado por esa fenómeno.

Salieron de la puerta de un salón próximo Naruto, Sai, Neji y Kiba quienes habían oído toda la conversación de la "parejita".

-Pues viendo a un Uchiha en acción, pero más bien vimos como te bateaban, que desilusión –dijo Neji esforzándose en no reír en voz alta.

-Acaso me estaban espiando, insectos –dijo con el seño fruncido

-hay teme… en serio que estas hoy mas despistado que yo… jajaja… estábamos en este salón desde el "_Alguien te ha dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos"_ –decía tratando de sonar como Sasuke –jajajaja yyy Sasuke no puedo creer lo original que eras.

-"_tus ojos son como dos bellas esmeraldas que adornan tu hermoso rostro_" jajaja –ahora decía Kiba mofándose de Sasuke.

-Ya cállense y dejen de estar molestando… que no estoy de humor para sus estupideces. –grito sin siquiera importarle que lo oyeran los maestros que aun quedaban en la escuela.

-Tranquilo Sasuke no es para tanto, creo que ya todo está claro, dejémosla aquí, está claro que la Haruno no te va a hacer caso.-dijo Sai

-Sí teme, creo que alguien ya perdió la apuesta jajaja –siguió burlándose. –hasta que fue callado por un gran coscorrón propiciado por Sasuke.

-Aquí no se acaba nada, todo sigue en marcha, esto no fue nada, esa estúpida va a saber quién es Sasuke Uchiha.

-hay Sasuke por favor, ya me enfadaste con lo mismo, tu eres pura boca y nada de acción. –dijo neji harto de oír lo mismo.

-No es sólo palabrería, sólo que empecé mal eso es todo

-Está bien, hay que seguir esto en marcha, pero si vemos que en una semana no pasa NADA con la Haruno y tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no te esperaremos hasta el baile de graduación. -dijo neji

-Hmp.

-vaya Sasuke ahora veo que por primera vez tu dinero no sirvió de nada. –dijo Sai

-cierra la boca… y dejen de molestarme, mañana les callare la boca a todos ustedes ya verán –dijo saliendo como alma que lo llevaba el diablo.

-oye teme no es para tanto… no te enojes –dijo al tiempo que oía el motor encenderse de su carro.

-creo que no te escuchó Naruto –dijo Neji.

-Mmmm creó que ahora sí se enojo más que de costumbre. –dijo Naruto.

-déjalo ya se le pasará –dijo neji –Vámonos ya… no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Y así salieron del gran edificio de la escuela, para irse a sus casas.

En otro lado de la ciudad una chica estaba en el asiento de un autobús, sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que le podía pasar en un solo día, primero lamentándose porque su amor platónico nunca le haría caso, siempre idolatrándolo, pensando que era lo mejor, para después recibir la cruda realidad como un balde de agua fría. Era patética y lo aceptaba pero nadie la iba a volver a hacer menos, ni siquiera ese cabeza hueca que tenía antes en un pedestal.

Sakura se tenía que levantar todos los días muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a la parada de camión, e igualmente se regresaba en autobús, ella provenía de una clase media, pero hace poco la empresa en la que trabajaba su padre tuvo bajas y le perjudicaron a los trabajadores incluyéndolo a él, así que tuvieron que vender su carro ya que estaban pasando por una crisis económica; su madre se dedicaba de lleno a las labores domésticas, y Sakura la única obligación que tenía era estudiar, ya les había dicho varias veces a sus padres de que podía conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder ayudar con los gastos, pero ellos no estaban de acuerdo y le dijeron que sólo se preocupara por estudiar, y eso es lo que hacía, trataba de tener unas buenas notas, para que valga la pena el esfuerzo que hacen sus padres para tenerla en esa escuela tan cara, aunque tiene una beca completa, eso no incluye ni el uniforme y los libros especiales que les pedían.

Sakura estaba en uno de los asientos de las ventanas y veía como ese gran vehículo era arrebasado por varios carros, le llamo en particular uno que pasó cerca del autobús a toda velocidad, era un carro de lujo, color negro.

-_era el carro de Sasuke –_y como no reconocerlo si siempre esperaba verlo bajar todas las mañana de ese automóvil, incluso se sabía las placas del mismo.

Al detenerse el autobús en la parada, Sakura bajo con destino a su casa que quedaba todavía a dos calles de ahí, en cuanto llegó lo primero que vio fue a su madre recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La saludó para después encerrarse en su cuarto

Se fue a su casa como una fiera, no era tanto lo que le había dicho esa chica, sino que había quedado en ridículo con ellos, era tan frustrante. Llegó a su casa, estacionó su coche en la cochera donde había otros tres más, al llegar a la puerta fue recibido por su mayordomo.

-Buenos días joven Sasuke.

-Hmp –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, ciertamente dejo de pensar en eso, no le hacía ni un bien estar así y mucho menos a la gente que lo rodeaba, decidió dejarlo así hasta mañana que era cuando la volvía a ver.

Al día siguiente…

Ya era de mañana y los chicos se alistaban para otro día de escuela, Sasuke se duchó, se puso su uniforme, que era un pantalón azul fuerte y una camisa de manga larga color blanco y unos zapatos negros. Salió de cuarto, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de su mansión donde estaban los carros.

-que tenga buen día joven Sasuke –le dijo dándole las llaves del carro.

-sí, gracias –dijo por fin el chico parecía que estaba de mejor humor.

Quemó llanta haciendo un gran ruido al salir, era demasiado creído, por suerte iba a ver alguien que lo bajaría de sus nubes.

Tenía bastante tiempo sonando el despertador de la chica, salió de la cama, y aun adormilada se asomo a ver la hora.

-¿QUEEE?... no puede ser es tardísimo… no voy a alcanzar el autobús.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su uniforme que era una falda de tablones que llevaba arriba del tobillo una camisa blanca de manga larga, una calcetas del mismo color, y sus zapatos negros colegiales, se cepillo rápido su cabello que le llegaba hasta su espalda.

Salió de su cuarto despidiéndose rápidamente de su mamá, se fue corriendo por todo el camino para poder alcanzar el autobús.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y los carros de adelante del pelinegro se empezaron a parar, haciendo este lo mismo, cuando fijo su mirada adelante y vio como una cabeza rosa se acercaba a paso veloz tratando de parar el camión que acababa de pasar.

-nooo… espere –le hacía señas al chofer del autobús para que se detuviera, pero este no le hizo caso.

_Vaya si era su día de suerte. –_se rio el Uchiha.

-hay no, ahora que voy a hacer.

El semáforo cambio a luz verde y Sasuke se pudo acercar, orillando su carro para estacionarse, no se bajo simplemente toco el claxon de su carro.

Eso ocasionó un gran susto de la peli rosa, ella volteó y vio a Sasuke dentro de ese carro, notando como se acercaba a donde ella estaba, bajando el vidrio del copiloto que estaba del lado de la chica.

-¡Hola Haruno! Vaya que coincidencia –dijo como tratando de sonar de lo mas casual. –vamos yo te llevo.

-no, gracias –dijo con enfado y frustración.

-vamos no seas terca –dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-ya te dije que no. ¿O qué? ¿También me piensas obligar llevándome a la fuerza? –le dijo retándolo con la mirada.

El pelinegro no sabía que decir. –está bien, reconozco que me equivoque, lo siento… listo ya todo arreglado, ahora sube.

-ya te dije que no…, además como manejas… no creo llegar viva a la escuela.

-Bueno está bien, no te subas,-ya le había enfadado su terquedad- yo lo siento por ti que vas a llegar tarde a la clase de la profesora Anko, y no te deja pasar después de la campana.

Sasuke hizo la finta de irse.

-no, espera –dijo alarmada de que se fuera el chico.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, aunque eso le iba afectar al final a ella, aparte ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

-y bien, ¿te subes o no? –le dijo con una cara de burla ya que sabía que no se iba a negar.

Sakura abrió la puerta del carro de mala gana se metió sin decir nada, dando el cerrón a la puerta. Cuando entró, sintió como un delicioso aroma llenaba sus pulmones, era tan fresco, tan varonil, tan SASUKE, ciertamente eso la volvía loca, tenía ganas de tirársele encima al pelinegro, la verdad era, que estar en el terreno del pelinegro le afectaba mucho, así que prefirió no hablar.

Sasuke piso el acelerador a fondo, ocasionando que la chica se fuera hasta atrás del asiento, rápidamente se puso el cinturón de seguridad, esperando cualquier cosa, ese acto le ocasiono mucha risa a Sasuke, ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

-tranquilo… si alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo con un poco menos de velocidad –dijo Sakura al no ser muy afán de la adrenalina.

-no te preocupes Sakura, manejar es mi pasión, y créeme que es algo que hago bastante bien… aparte de otras cosas claro. -lanzándole una media sonrisa.

-hmp… ni creas que con eso caeré –se cruzo de brazos la chica. –por favor Uchiha, por quien me tomas… ¿crees que soy estúpida?

-_sí.-pensó_

-Nunca te has acercado siquiera para darme los buenos días, todos los días en la mañana te veo cuando pasas en tu coche sin voltearme a ver, y ahora de un momento para acá hasta te preocupas porque voy a llegar tarde.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿y quién te dice que no me puedas gustar? –se volteo a ver fijamente a la chica justo cuando se había estacionado el chico pues ya habían llegado a la escuela y ella no se había percatado hasta que sintió el frenón.

Ella se sonrojó de sobre manera al oírlo y después de ver esa cara tan seria y determinada en su rostro sus mejilla ardieron todavía más. Él sonrió de medio lado, al ver la reacción que quería.

-veo que no te soy del todo indiferente como dices. –se empezó a acercar peligrosamente más a ella. Pero la chica salió de su trance.

-ni sueñes –eso hizo borrar la sonrisa al Uchiha, dicho esto ella se bajó del carro.

Gracias por traerme a la escuela –dijo ya estando afuera del carro.

-Espera,… que no recuerdas que también voy al mismo salón que tú, ¡espérame! –apagó el carro y se bajó rápidamente para alcanzarla.

Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es que un chico de pelo negro los había visto desde que llegaron y no le agradaba nada la vista que tenía, no podía permitir que el Uchiha ganara, lo ODIABA, lo ENVIDIABA, de sobremanera y ganando esto, sólo estar siquiera en el mismo grupo sería algo insoportable; no ganaría, y de eso se encargaría él.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la escuela no había más alumnos en el salón ya que la campana ya había sonado, al llegar al salón, todos sus compañeros los voltearon a ver, Sakura se apenó y caminó hasta su asiento sin mirar a nadie, el Uchiha por su parte con las manos en los bolsillos igualmente se dirigió a su asiento sin expresión alguna.

Todo el salón empezó a cuchichear.

-_viste que la frentona llego junto con Sasuke… kyaaa ¿y si llegaron juntos? –_decía Ino hablando con sus amigas ya que su grupito era uno de los tantos de admiradoras compulsivas de Sasuke.

-no seas tonta, mi Sasuke, nunca le haría caso, es más siquiera voltearía a ver a una frentona como esa, pelos de chicle, seguramente se encontraron por casualidad. –decía Karin arqueando una ceja.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Sai que acababa de entrar al salón, saludando a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Sai, llegas tarde… tienes suerte que la maestra Anko todavía no llega.

-jeje… si pues.-dijo sonando riendo muy inocentemente.

-Haber gusanos, dejen de platicar y tomen asiento que la clase va a comenzar. –decía Anko mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio, y empezando a explicar la clase, dejando como siempre aterrados a sus alumnos.

Hasta que por fin sonó la campana, para finalizar la clase más aburrida que tenían.

En la siguiente clase que era la de matemáticas con kakashi-sensei:

-Bien chicos voy a hacer equipos de dos para que resuelva junto estos problemas de álgebra…

El maestro se fijo en la lista de alumnos y empezó a nombrar a las parejas.

-Mmmm… ok, los equipos son los siguientes: Hinata y Naruto, Tenten y Temari, Shikamaru y Shouji, Ino y Karin, Gaara y Kiba… -siguió diciendo los demás equipos- y por último Sakura y Sai, Sasuke y Neji, bien esos son los equipos, copien los ejercicios y resuélvanlos rápido, yo regreso antes que acabe la clase para calificárselos.

Los alumnos se empezaron a acomodar para trabajar en equipos.

-Hola Sakura –empezó a llevar su banca para sentarse junto a la peli rosa.

-Hola Sai –le sonrió al chico.

Ambos resolvieron rápido los ejercicios ya que ninguno tuvo problemas en resolverlos.

-¡Cielos Sakura!... eres muy buena en las Matemáticas.

-Gracias… aunque tú también eres muy inteligente no tuviste ninguna duda en uno sólo.

-Aunque la verdad… mi vida es el arte, es para lo que nací.

-Es cierto eres muy bueno, he visto algunos cuadros tuyos y son de verdad fascinantes.

-Me alegro que te gusten –puso una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa. –te invito a una exhibición de dibujos que va a hacer este viernes, en una galería cerca de aquí en donde expondré varios cuadros que he hecho… si quieres puedo pasar por ti a tu casa.

-¿en serio?... claro, me encantaría. –se emocionó mucho

-Excelente, pásame tu dirección para pasar por ti.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura le anoto la dirección al chico.

-Listo entonces el sábado en la tarde paso por ti.

-¡Claro!

A Sakura le agradaba mucho Sai ya había platicado varias veces con él y le parecía un chico encantador, a diferencia de sus amigos, ella quería que fueran grandes amigos en un futuro.

Mientras ellos ya habían terminado había otros que no iban ni en el tercero de los ocho problemas.

-No me sale Hinata, estos problemas están dificilísimos… no se pueden resolver –dramatizando como siempre el pelirrubio.

-No están tan difíciles Naruto-kun… mira yo te explico –la ojiplata le empezaba a explicar tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos de los nervios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas al estar tan cerca del ojiceleste.

Mientras que otras hacían cosas más interesantes que hacer el trabajo.

-Está muy padre tu pulsera –dijo Tenten a Temari.

-Gracias –le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde la compraste?

-Es un regalo de mi abuela Chiyo que me lo trajo de Inglaterra.

-Órale… que padre.

-Sí.

Temari observó un tiempo a Tenten pasándole una idea por su mente hasta que decidió preguntar.

-Oye Tenten ¿a ti te gustaría entrar al equipo de porristas?

-¿yo?... ¿En el equipo de porristas?

-Sí –Temari era la capitana- lo que pasa es que Kagome la del otro salón se salió ya que casi no asistía a clases, por problemas de salud, y mejor se retiró del equipo.

-Vaya, no sabía, pero… ¿Por qué pensaste en mi? –le intrigó

- Pues he visto que eres muy atlética, eres muy buena en deporte, y me he fijado que tienes mucha flexibilidad… anímate.

-La verdad nunca se me había pasado por la mente ser porrista.

-Piénsalo, no me digas una respuesta ahora, date una vuelta por las canchas, ve los entrenamientos… y si te gusta, haces la prueba y listo.

-Además… -prosiguió Temari-siempre estamos en contacto con los del equipo de fut-bol, nuestros horarios de entrenamiento coinciden mucho y siempre los vemos practicar.

-_Neji es el capitán. –_le empezaron a brillar los ojitos-Bueno, lo pensaré.

-Claro,… mañana tenemos práctica, pasas para ver si te gusta.

-¡claro!

Las chicas continuaron haciendo los ejercicios.

Sakura y Sai llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio nadie decía nada pero aún así había una atmósfera que no le incomodaba a ninguno. Sai se fijó atentamente al pelo de Sakura… era raro, sin embargo se veía demasiado cuidado, estaba brillante y se veía tan sueva que le entraron demasiadas ganas de tocarlo; Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, eso le incomodo.

-¿es raro verdad? –decía viendo su pelo y pasando sus mano por este.

Sai desvió la mirada al reaccionar que la chica se dio cuenta, y que probablemente le molestó.

-lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-jeje… no es para tanto, tampoco has hecho nada malo, como para disculparte.

-tu pelo no es feo.

Sakura puso una cara nostálgica –Aunque mucha gente me ha dicho lo contrario… me gusta mucho, y es lo que más cuido.

-Sí, se nota… está muy bien cuidado.

La ojijade salió de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en él, para darle al instante una hermosa sonrisa, este la volteó a ver.

-¡me gusta mucho mi cabello!... y no me importa lo que la gente piense de él.

Sai por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa… diciéndole – a mí también me gusta.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo que oyó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho, le empezaban a arder demasiado, se estaba sintiendo algo incomoda, ya que no esperaba oír eso del chico.

Sasuke no se había perdido nada, aunque no podía oír ya que estaban algo retirados no se había perdido nada de lo que hacían, notaba como algunas veces se sonrojaba cuando Sai le hablaba.

-_que pretende ese imbécil… desde cuando es tan amigable con las mujeres. _–estaba enojado, con el ceño fruncido, mientras los observaba.

-Hey Uchiha, pon atención –la voz de Neji lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba poniendo atención –estaba enfadado.

-Si claro, se nota –dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Bien chicos, se acabó el tiempo, tráiganme sus cuadernos para revisárselos para que puedan salir al recreo.

Sakura fue la primera en pararse ya que estaba muy nerviosa al lado de Sai, quería salir rápido de ahí. Sai sólo se rio de medio lado ya que había conseguido lo que quería. Se paró con lentitud a esperar a que el sensei le firmara el trabajo.

Fuera del salón…

Sakura no había tenido tiempo de hablar con sus amigas en todo el día así que seguramente la iban a invadir con muchas preguntas acerca de mi encuentro con Sasuke. Llegó a la cafetería tomó sus alimentos y se fue a la mesa en la que ya se encontraban Hinata y Tenten.

Al momento de sentarse las chicas se callaron y no dijeron nada, sólo se le quedaban viendo esperando a que abriera la boca.

-¿Qué? –dijo la peli rosa fastidiada de que la vieran así.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuéntanos? –dijo Tenten.

-¿De qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-hay Sakura por favor no te hagas la desentendida… sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer con Sasuke cuando se acabaron las clases?

-No estábamos haciendo nada, sólo llegó para preguntarme si quería salir con él, eso es todo. –dijo como algo normal, aunque ya esperaba como reaccionarían sus amigas.

-¿queeeeee?, Sa… Sasuke Uchiha te invitó a salir… ¿a ti? –dijo Tenten señalando a Sakura. Mientras Hinata la miraba sorprendida.

-¿y qué le dijiste Sakura-chan? –dijo Hinata.

-Pues que no.

-¿pero por qué demonios le dijiste que no?, ¿sabes cuándo se te va a presentar otra oportunidad como esa? NUNCA –decía Tente irritada.

-¿Qué?... pero si tú fuiste la que inicio con prometer decir no en la primera cita.-dijo Sakura molesta por lo que oía

-si es cierto Tenten, nosotras hicimos esa promesa.

-¿a si? –Dijo Tenten tranquilizándose y poniéndose a recordar de aquella vez –¡Haaaaa!... ya me acorde jejee… si es cierto Sakura hiciste muy bien aunque tal vez perdiste tu única oportunidad de salir con él.

Las chicas se fueron para atrás al oírla, vaya que si era muy desmemoriada.

-Mmmm pues la verdad no me interesa… acabo de ver como es en realidad, y acaba de desaparecer todo lo lindo que veía en el. –dijo tomando otra vez una postura seria.

-¿por qué lo dices?, ¿qué te hizo?

-Lo poco que lo trate es igual que todos los otros chicos, cabezas huecas, que sólo les importa la apariencia, y lo peor es que quieren hacer lo que ellos quieran sin importar lo que sientan las personas.

-Siento decírtelo pero "te lo dije"

-hay Hinata, suenas como mi mamá.

-Pero tiene razón, nada más acepté venir con él a la escuela porque se me hacía tarde. –decía dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

-¿queeee? –volvieron a decir las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke Uchiha pasó por ti a tu casa –decía Hinata tratando de entender a la chica.

-Claro que no, como crees

-¿entonces?-dijo Tente.

Dando un gran suspiro, ciertamente ya la estaban cansando –lo que pasa es que llegué tarde a la parada del autobús y se me fue, en eso él iba pasando y me dijo que me fuera con él, que me daba un aventón.

-Órale, pues que atento de su parte. –dijo Hinata.

-Sí, yo creo que el Uchiha si tiene interés en ti, de no serlo ni siquiera le habría importado darte un aventón.

-Pues no sé, y no me interesa, ya ni siquiera pienso en él-_mentirosa-_

-Te habrás desilusionado de él, pero te puedo asegurar que no has de dejado de sentir todas esas emociones en tu cuerpo cuando lo vez.

La peli rosa casi se atragantaba con su comida al oír eso, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-esteee… jejeje… no claro que no… -dijo con una gotita en su frente.

-Sakura no se a quien tratas de engañar, si nosotras vimos por muchos años cuanto lo querías, no se te puede quitar de la noche a la mañana.

-Hmp… a veces me asusta que me conozcan tan bien. –haciendo un puchero.

-jajajaja

Las chicas siguieron comiendo y platicando por todo el recreo

En otro lado de la escuela, en las áreas verdes de la institución se encontraba el grupito de Karin.

-Qué guapo se veía neji-kun hoy –decía una chica.

-si es tan guapo, pero Gaara-kun no se queda atrás, y con su apariencia tan misteriosa, lo a hace ver más guapo, si que sí –decía otra chica.

-Ino, Karin… vengan un minuto.- Sai llegó donde se encontraban las chicas mientras iba caminando esperando que lo siguieran.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo por un rato entre ellas.

-AHORA –dijo con un tono más fuerte.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde las llevaba el chico, mientras que las demás se quedaron hablando de lo que habían visto, ya que Sai era uno de los más perseguido por las chicas.

-¿qué pasa Sai?

-Quiero que hagan una cosa por mí ¿lo podrán hacer?

Karin, Ino y Sai no se podría decir que eran amigos, pero se conocían de bastante tiempo y ellos se hacían favores mutuamente.

-¿depende de qué?

Sai sonrió de lado.

-hay una chica que quiero que le den un "sustito", saben a lo que me refiero.

-¿y eso por qué?... ¿Qué te hizo? –dijo con voz de alzada.

-¡Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa! –ya estaba enojado. Le estaba irritando la actitud de Karin.

Las chicas decidieron guardar silencio y dejarlo hablar.

-Además ustedes también podrán ajustar cuentas con ella.

-¿nosotras? –ahora fue Ino la que habló.

-por supuesto… esa chica anda de resbalosa con su adorado Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿y eso qué? –dijo la pelirroja alzando los hombros –casi todas las chicas de aquí andan que se mueren por MI Sasuke.

-Pero esta es diferente, ella está un paso delante de ti Karin, o acaso ¿sabías que ellos dos llegaron a la escuela juntos?

-¿Qué? –dijeron las dos demasiado asombradas.

-sí, Sasuke la trajo en su automóvil, y… ¿A ti cuantas veces te ha traído Sasuke a la escuela? –dijo con tono de burla, que no soportó la chica.

-Esa estúpida resbalosa ¿quién se cree?, me las va a pagar.

-¿entonces lo harán?

-Pero por supuesto, esa zorra nos la va a pagar –decía Karin con llamas en los ojos. –cuenta con nosotros.

-Sí, cuenta con nosotros–dijo Ino quien también estaba sumamente molesta. Nunca Sasuke había subido a una chica a su automóvil, ni siquiera a Karin que era la que más había llegado con él.

-¿quién es la estúpida?

-sí, ¿de quién se trata?

-Sakura Haruno –dijo Sai, de lo más sereno posible,

-¿Sakura?... ¿La pelos de chicle?- dijo Ino sin creer lo que oía, creyendo que el pelinegro se mofaba de ellas.

-así es-sonaba muy serio.

-¿y qué quieres que le hagamos?-dijo karin

Sai sonrió con maldad al oír a la Karin, ese chico en verdad tenía una doble cara. Recordó de la gran sonrisa en el rostro Sakura

_-¡me gusta mucho mi cabello!_

-Quiero que le corten el cabello…


	4. Dame una oportunidad

-¿y qué quieres que le hagamos?-dijo Karin

Sai sonrió con maldad al oír a la Karin, ese chico en verdad tenía una doble cara. Recordó de la gran sonrisa en el rostro Sakura

_-¡me gusta mucho mi cabello!_

-Quiero que le corten el cabello…

Sai conocía perfectamente a ese par, sabía que con sólo de decirle sobre la relación que estaban formando Sakura y Sasuke harían lo que fuera para alejar a cualquier obstáculo de sus caminos, igual que él, ya que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que demás gente sufriera las consecuencias, por lograr sus objetivos, SASUKE TENÍA QUE PERDER, tal vez suene estúpido andar haciendo este tipo de cosas, o llegando tan bajo, sólo por eso, pero para él no era un simple juego, era el momento que había esperado por mucho tiempo, para poder superar a Sasuke aunque sea en algo, no perdería, ÉL sería quien la peli rosa lo elija, estaría con ella, aunque sea por un tiempo, para después botarla.

-¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

-Lo más pronto posible –dicho esto se marchó, no quería que lo vieran mucho tiempo junto a esas dos.

La campana sonó para ir de regreso a sus salones. Al salir Sakura se dirigía a la puerta para irse a su casa. El cielo no se veía en muy buen tiempo, ya que se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

Las clases siguieron y junto con ellas una fuerte tormenta que no se veía pronto terminar. Cuando terminaron todavía seguía lloviendo. Varios chicos salían de la escuela con sombrillas, otros se apresuraban para no mojarse tanto de las innumerables gotas que caían del cielo.

Afortunadamente para Sasuke eso no era problema ya que se venía en su lujoso auto, pero para otras personas era un verdadero lío, cosa que el chico aprovecho.

_-¡demonios! Se me olvido la sombrilla._ –pensó la peli rosa.

-SAKURA! –se oyó cerca la voz de un chico.

-Sa… Sasuke- volteó y para su sorpresa era el ojinegro.

-¿ya te vas a tu casa?

-sí.

-yo te llevó… vamos

-no gracias –respondió de lo más natural.

-¿por qué no?

-…-

-No seas terca. Está lloviendo muy fuerte, no te puedes ir así.

¡Demonios!... como detestaba que tuviera razón y que se saliera con la suya. Pero esta vez no.

-Me voy a ir en un taxi.

-Con esta lluvia seguramente nadie se va a parar. No han de estar en servicio.

No sabía si aceptar la tentadora propuesta del chico, en otras circunstancias o en tiempo atrás, por supuesto que le diría que sí, pero no sabía la clase de persona era, aunque relativamente no le hizo nada, no era que la hubiera violado o algo por el estilo, tal vez no era para tanto, y no estaba de más tratarlo bien, para poder confirmarlo.

-prometo no pisar mucho el acelerador –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-está bien –suspirando, dándose por rendida.

Muy bien había aceptado, ya es un adelanto, no conocía muy bien a la chica, pero pudo deducir que era una persona demasiado terca que no daba su brazo a torcer, aparte de lo poco que lo conocía era demasiado "X" no le veía ninguna virtud a la chica, fea no era, eso era seguro, pero era de las chicas que fácilmente pasaban desapercibidos, a excepción de su pelo, que llamaba mucho la atención, pero su carácter no le ayudaba en nada.

-excelente, vamos.

Los chicos se apresuraron al estacionamiento, se subieron rápido al coche, y se dirigieron a la casa de la peli rosa, el ambiente era tenso, había mucho silencio incómodo, Sasuke decidió poner algo de música y reprodujo la música que tenía en el estéreo de su coche. Se empezó a oír el grupo de rock favorito de Sasuke TOKIO HOTEL.

-¿te gusta Tokio Hotel? –preguntó asombrada.

-si –afirmo algo molesto ya que seguramente esa peli rosa es del tipo de chica de música romántica, como toda chica enamoradiza y escandalosa.

-a mí también me encanta, kyaaaa. –afirmó en un grito.

-¿en serio? –se volteo a verla con el seño fruncido.

-¡claro!

Nunca había concordado con sus amigas sobre la música ellas le decían a Sakura que ese tipo de música era para emos, y roqueros pero eso no le importaba, nunca creyó tener algo parecido con el chico.

Sakura se emocionó mucho y empezó a cantar la canción que estaba tocando (monson)

-Déjalos cantar a ellos… que tú cantas horrible. –dijo con una venita en la cabeza.

-que comentario tan grosero. –se sintió muy ofendida.

-No sabía que decir la verdad era una ofensa. –dijo sin comprender, frunciendo el seño.

-Pero así no se le tiene que decir ese tipo de cosas a una mujer. –alzo el tono de voz mirándolo retadoramente.

-ósea que es incorrecto decirte la verdad…pero tu si me puedes lastimar todo lo que quieras los oídos con tus berridos

Uyyyyy, como la sacaba de sus casilla, parecía un niño chiquito, que ¿con todo el dinero que tenía no le enseñaron modales?, decidió no seguir discutiendo, cruzándose de brazos y no decir nada, ya que era igual que ponerse a discutir con un niño.

La lluvia seguía eso ocasiono un gran congestionamiento vial.

-_demonios si esto sigue así, en una semana no conseguiré nada, pero es que me lo hace tan difícil._

-disculpa. –dijo sin quitar la vista del pavimento, ya que le costaba mucho trabajo pedir perdón. –no debí haberte dicho así no fue educado de mi parte.

-pues no, no lo fue.- _Cielos, que lindo se ve disculpándose._

-No quiero que tengas esa impresión de mi- se volteo a ver a la chica ya que se habían vuelto a parar por el tráfico. –No es que no cantes bien, o estés un POQUITO desafinada, estoy seguro de que tienes otros talentos, y muchas virtudes… _aunque lo dudo._

-Mmmm… ya mejor déjalo así.

–Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo y empezamos desde cero.

-Hmp, como sea, me da igual. –trató de sonar muy normal.

- De aquí para donde-le pregunto al estar en la parada que la había visto tomar el bus en la mañana.

-A mano izquierda, dos cuadras.

-muy bien.

Pronto llegaron a una casa de dos pisos color azul claro, una casa muy sencilla.

-¿aquí es?-algo confundido.

-sí

-_es una vil pobretona, no sé que tendrá de bueno esta mujer._

-muchas gracias, por traerme –se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-de... de nada –sintió algo en su pecho que no pudo describir, se veía una sonrisa tan sincera, una sonrisa que nunca habían dedicado.

-nos vemos mañana.

-claro

Sakura se bajo del carro y se dirigió a su casa, sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta, y antes de cerrarla tras suyo volvió a sonreírle al pelinegro. No se podría decir que estaba del todo contenta, pero no se podría quejar, sus sueños más loco estaban haciéndose realidad uno por uno, que Sasuke la invitara a salir, cuantas veces no veía cuando el Uchiha llegaba en ese hermoso coche negro imaginándose ocupando el lugar del copiloto junto a él, en los días anteriores nunca pensó pasarle esto ni en cien años, tenía razón lo que decía el Uchiha, no lo conocía y tal vez detrás de esa apariencia de chico frío y calculador, en realidad se escondía una gran persona como ella siempre esperó.

Sasuke se dirigía a su casa, al llegar y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahí se la pasaba cuando no salía con sus amigos, era en el único lugar de la casa que lo podían encontrar, sus padres no se la pasaban en casa, estaba casi por completo a su total disposición, ni siquiera comía con ellos en ninguna hora, cuando llegaban a la casa era en la noche y fatigados por el trabajo, así que solamente llegaban a dormir o en el despacho para trabajar, el hermano que tenia, Itachi, no se encontraba ahí, el vivía en Inglaterra, desde que eran niños ellos siempre se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se entendían muy bien, pero en el momento de que Itachi dejó de ser un niño para entrar en la adolescencia, ya no fue igual, él se empezó a juntar con gente que no era de su nivel social, eran de clase media, aunque sus padres les decían _muertos de hambre_ al igual que él, su hermano y sus papás siempre tenía frecuentes roces, ya que ellos desaprobaban esas amistades, y más aún, a su novia, la peor de todas, no entendía que le vio, no tenía apellido, ni dinero, no tenía nada de valor, era una huérfana su nombre era Konan si mal no recordaba, en esa edad no entendía la situación de las cosas, pero ahora sí, y siempre pensó que Itachi era un completo estúpido, teniendo todo lo importante, lo echa a perder solo por un simple capricho, nunca lo entendió, tenía más de siete años sin verlo, ya que sus padres lo habían mandado a Inglaterra a realizar allá a la universidad. Y desde esa vez no ha vuelto a tener contacto con él. Siempre le ha guardado cierto resentimiento a su hermano, en cierta manera lo odiaba ya que sus padres siempre ponían atención en su hermano, en el único que pensaban y le veía futuro era a Itachi. Mientras que el era escuchado sólo por sus niñeras. Había ocasiones que Itachi quería hablar con Sasuke. Pero siempre se negaba, siempre lo evitaba, y eso empezó a notarlo Itachi, dejando de llamar más, ni preguntar por él.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando golpearon la puerta de su cuarto.

-_joven Sasuke… el joven Naruto vino a visitarlo._-se oía del otro lado de la puerta la voz de su mayordomo.

-no hace falta que me anuncies-abriendo la puerta y entrando como perro por su casa - ¡hola teme!

-¿Qué haces Naruto?

-Si yo también me alegro de verte.

-déjate de tus ironías y dime de una maldita vez que haces aquí.-estaba muy irritado

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo para saber como esta?

-Hmp… no… y menos un amigo como tú, tus visitas son muy escandalosas.

-calma solo vine a platicar contigo de algo que me tiene muy intranquilo.

-dilo de una vez.

-¿Cómo vas con Sakura-chan?

-¿chan? –preguntó arqueando una ceja

-bueno… Sakura.

-Hmp… bien.-dijo sin sonar convincente.

-¿seguro? –preguntó de nuevo dudoso.

-sí Naruto –teniendo una venita en la frente.

-yo la verdad teme no creo que sea bueno seguir con esto… la verdad no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-No me vengas con mariconerías

-No es eso, es que yo si he tratado a Sakura-chan y me cae muy bien. No deberías jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Hmp, eso debiste haberlo ducho antes de empezar esto.

-Tú solamente caíste en las provocaciones de Sai.

-No me importa, yo les voy a demostrar que soy capaz de conquistar a cualquier chica, aunque sea anormal.

-Pero… -fue interrumpido.

-Si sólo has venido a hablar de eso ya te puedes retirar.

-Teme eres muy terco, pero bueno, ya no insistiré más, yo te lo advertí.

La única persona que tenía un algún tipo de lazo, era con Naruto, era como su hermano, aunque a veces resultara insoportable su presencia, siempre podía contar con él, aunque muchas veces ignoraba sus advertencias y lo que decía, como ahora.

Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, dejando ese tema por la paz, pasaron toda la tarde juntos.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó de muy buen humor, no sabía porque, pero tenía algo el día que la hacía sentir muy bien, tenía ganas de irse a la escuela, se levantó temprano, se arregló y tuvo tiempo para desayunar, algo que no hizo el día anterior por las prisas.

-ya me voy mamá –decía mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa y vio en la entrada el carro del pelinegro.

-¿pe.. Pero… que? –no entendía que hacía afuera esperándola.

-¡hola! –bajo los vidrios del coche.

-¡hola! –Algo extrañada -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como tu casa me queda cerca, decidí pasar por ti para ir a la escuela.

-pero…

-sin peros –le advirtió conociendo que iba a empezar e renegar.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro –está bien- y se subió al carro.

Ya… ¿para que alegar con el chico?, si también estaba muy feliz de lo que pasaba, creía que había sido un sueño lo de ayer, pero al ver el carro en frente de su casa, comprobó que era real. Al llegar a la escuela esta vez, varios alumnos los vieron llegar, ya que todavía no tocaban la campana, y vieron como los dos chicos se bajaban del carro.

-ya viste que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno llegaron juntos. –decía una escandalosa chica.

_-así que si era verdad –_estaba sumamente enojada al comprobar que lo que les dijo Sai había sido cierto – No hay de qué preocuparse, que aproveche mientras pueda, ya que pronto le vamos a dar una lección –les decía a sus amigas.

-sí, esa frente de marquesina no sabe en lo que se metió –decía Ino, las demás chicas las miraban con signo de interrogación ya que no sabían lo que pasaba por sus siniestras mentes.

Sakura se sintió incomoda al sentir muchas mirada sobre ella, y más de chicas celosas, que la fulminaban con la mirada.

A la hora del recreo a Sakura se le había quedado su celular en la mochila así que regresó al salón por él. Estaban vacios los pasillos e igualmente el salón, se inclinó un poco para tomar su mochila cuando sintió una presencia atrás de ella.

-por fin te encontramos sola estúpida –Karin la sujetó de los brazos por atrás, Sakura forcejeo para zafarse del agarre.

-demonios, tiene mucha fuerza… ayúdame con esta zorra Ino.

Ino la agarró con fuerza del pelo.

-¡aahh! –soltó un grito de dolor, haciendo más difícil defenderse.

Se dirigieron a un cuarto pequeño donde se guardaban todos los instrumentos de limpieza que usaban los conserjes. Sin ser vistas por nadie.

-¿qué les pasa? –Pregunto muy confundida.- ¿yo que les he hecho?, ¡suéltenme!

-esto es para que no andes de resbalosa con nuestro Sasuke-kun, esto te enseñara a no meterte en nuestro terreno.

-¿pero qué demonios están diciendo?... ustedes están locas

Karin saco una navaja que tenía por dentro de su falda. Mientras Ino le sujetaba para que no se pudiera mover.

-¿Qu-que me piensan hacer? –estaba aterrada

¿Acaso la iban a matar?... no… eso era demasiado, no creía que fueran a llegar a tanto, pero nunca creyó estar en esa situación.

-¿sabías que a Sasuke-kun, no le gustan las chicas de pelo corto? jajaja–estaba burlándose de ella.

Ahora lo entendía… le querían cortar su cabello… la idea le aterró, amaba su cabello, no permitiría que lo hicieran.

¡No! –Gritaba con desesperación -¡no!... –pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas.

-te vas a arrepentir de andar de zorra –decía Ino.

Karin empezó tomando un mechón en su mano pasando el filoso instrumento, haciendo el primer corte.

-¡no lo hagan!... por favor –su llanto aumentaba de sobremanera.

Ese par continuaban cortándole el pelo, mientras se reían y burlaban de ella.

-¡están locas!... ¡Son unas malditas enfermas! –sollozo casi quedándose sin voz de tanto que había gritado ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Sentía tanta impotencia al no poder hacer nada, vio regado por todo el suelo cabellos rosas de diferentes tamaños. Ino y Karin se levantaron cuando terminaron su horrible cometido, Sakura llevó una mano a su cabeza, podía sentir su pelo trasquilado de la parte de atrás y adelante mechones más largos, su pelo era un asco.

-¡y ya sabes!... no te vuelvas a acercar a Sasuke-kun, sino te irá peor, esto fue sólo una advertencia. Para que sepas a lo que te enfrentas.

-¡vámonos Ino! –Se dirigió a la puerta abriendo la puerta del cuarto – ahh… y ya pronto van a empezar la clases, así que apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde… jajajaja

Se salieron riéndose de ella, no les respondió, no las volteó a ver, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba destrozada.

-¿y Sakura? -preguntó Hinata.

-dijo que iba a ir al salón por su celular, que se le había olvidado- le contestó Tenten.

-sí. Pero ya se tardó, ya se va a acabar el receso y todavía no llega.

-tal vez esté con Sasuke, ya ves que ahora se la pasan muy juntos.

-sí, es lo más probable, que lo haya encontrado, ya que tampoco esta él aquí.

Esa opción quedo descartada cuando vieron al Uchiha en la entrada de la cafetería… solo. El chico volteo a verlas ya que noto que lo estaban observando. Pudo ver a las amigas de Sakura, pero no estaba ella ahí. Vio como se pararon de la mesa y se dirigieron a él.

-ne… Sasuke, de casualidad, ¿no has visto a Sakura? –le pregunto Tenten

-no- dijo de modo cortante y sin expresión.

Una cara de desilusión se vio en ese par, cosa que Sasuke distinguió.

-¿Por qué?

-lo que pasa es que dijo que iba a ir al salón, pero no ha regresado, y ya tiene mucho tiempo.

-Hmp –el chico se retiro, sin hablarles, algo estaba mal, sentía un mal presentimiento, así que decidió ir a buscarla.

La campana sonó y se dirigieron a sus salones, igual que Sasuke, sin haber tenido éxito al encontrarla. Fue el primero al entrar al salón, y vio un celular tirado cerca de la banca de Sakura. Sin duda algo andaba mal, cuando iban llegando sus compañeros, se retiro, decidió buscarla ya que estaba muy intranquilo.

-hey teme a dónde vas las clases ya van a empezar –le gritó Naruto pero no le hizo caso, yéndose del salón.

-¿Qué traerá ahora? –les preguntaba a sus amigos.

-No lo sé –dijo Sai poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

Empezó a recorrer los pasillos, buscó hasta en el último rincón, hasta que escuchó a alguien sollozando en el cuarto en el cuarto de servicio. Abrió la puerta y la imagen que encontró le aterró. Era Sakura cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, que no paraba de llorar, recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, puedo ver cabellos rosas, regados por el suelo.

-Sa-sakura –

Era lo que menos quería, que la viera así, estaba horrible, se sentía tan mal, no le contestó.

-¿Qu- que pasó aquí? –estaba sumamente asombrado.

-vete… no quiero verte. –dijo sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –se empezó a acercar a la chica, poniéndose de rodillas como ella.

-que te vayas –su llanto aumento –que no entiendes… no quiero que me veas así.

-Sakura escúchame –tomando sus muñecas para que lo pudiera ver.

-nooo… suéltame –cerraba sus ojos para no verlo.

-por favor… yo te quiero ayudar.

_-¡y ya sabes!... no te vuelvas a acercar a Sasuke-kun-_recordó las palabras de la peli roja.

– pero yo no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero que me tengas lastima, no te me acer… -pero se calló cuando Sasuke de pronto la abrazó, se quedo en shock, era tan reconfortante tenerlo así de cerca, tan cálido, sentía tanta paz.

Sasuke la abrazó no la quería oír, puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca, pudo tocar ese cabello y pudo comprobar que era tan suave y sedoso como se veía, Sasuke aspiro fuerte su aroma, ese aroma a cerezas, que nunca había percibido, hasta ese día que estaba tan cerca de ella, sabía que la chica amaba a su cabello, se veía que siempre estaba bien cuidado, y por fin pudo comprobarlo.

Sasuke se despego un poco de ella, tomando la cara de las chica entre sus manos tan varoniles.

-solo una oportunidad –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué? –dijo Sakura al no entender a lo que se refería el pelinegro.

-No me importa como esté tu cabello, sólo me interesas tú, así que… **dame una oportunidad**.

Por fin pudo entender a lo que se refería el chico, claro que le quería dar una oportunidad, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que ese par de locas le hicieran algo peor, pero…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Me das una oportunidad? –el chico se veía impaciente por escuchar su respuesta


	5. Mi primer beso

Sasuke se despegó un poco de ella, tomando la cara de las chica entre sus manos tan varoniles.

-solo una oportunidad –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué? –Sakura no entendía a lo que se refería el pelinegro.

-No me importa como esté tu cabello, sólo me interesas tú, así que… **dame una oportunidad**.

Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar esas dulces y significativas palabras de los labios del pelinegro.

Por fin pudo entender a lo que se refería el chico, claro que le quería dar una oportunidad, aunque tenía miedo, miedo de que ese par de locas le hicieran algo peor, pero…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Me das una oportunidad? –el chico se veía impaciente por escuchar su respuesta

-Yo… n-no sé –quería estar con él ahora que creía sentir que el azabache sentía algo de interés por ella. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el pelinegro decidió hablar.

-sea cual sea tu respuesta te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo? –Le gritó frustrada –como piensas hacer para que vuelva a estar mi cabello como antes, ¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACER NADA! –parecía histérica.

-¡te puedes calmar! –subiendo el tono, ya que la peli rosa lo estaba haciendo enojar. –ven vamos –la tomo de su muñeca guiándola a la salida.

-¿A dónde?

-a que te arreglen el cabello.

-pe-pero…

-¿ahora qué?

-no… no nos van a dejar salir, todavía no acaban las clases.

-eso déjamelo a mí, yo lo resuelvo.

Salieron del cuarto de conserjes, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, ahí se subieron al auto, al estar en la entrada de la escuela, el portero los detuvo, pero eso fue por un rato en lo que Sasuke habló con él, después le abrieron la puerta y se fueron.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le pregunta con el seño fruncido ya estando fuera de la escuela.

-¿Qué? –se hizo el desentendido.

-no te hagas, como hiciste para que nos dejaran salir.

-digamos que tengo algunas influencias, que gracias a ellas cuento con ciertos privilegios.

La chica arqueó la ceja, pero como no iba a tener influencias si su familia era una de las más ricas de la ciudad, sí tenía, y muchas.

-¿y a donde me llevas? –le preguntó Sakura.

-tranquila, no te voy a secuestrar –bromeo, teniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿a no? –la peli rosa arqueó una ceja, siguiendo su juego.

-no… eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿entonces?

-vamos a que te arreglen el cabello.

-Aaaa… ya entiendo.

Siguieron en camino y el pelinegro noto mucha tristeza en los ojos de la pelirosa, estaba sumamente callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sasuke paro el auto en un enorme edificio, se veía muy lujoso el establecimiento para ser una peluquería.

-ya llegamos.

-¿es aquí? –miró el edificio sin creer que fuera una peluquería.

-sí

-p-pero… pero –estaba anonadada.

-vamos –apagó el auto y salió de él.

-espera –se bajó rápido para alcanzar al pelinegro.

Al entrar al edificio pudo ver que varias chicas posaron su vista al pelinegro, para después empezarse a pelear, por atender al pelinegro.

-¡Basta! dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vuelvan a trabajar –llegó a poner el orden una mujer mayor, pero muy guapa, que se acercó al peli negro con una sonrisa. –hola Sasuke ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-hola señora áyame… vine a que le arreglaran el cabello. –dijo señalando a Sakura.

-Claro, ven muchacha.

La guió a una silla del salón para empezar a tratar de arreglarle el cabello.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tu novia estará lista muy pronto.

-heee… no, yo no soy… -trato de aclarar el mal entendido.

-claro. –dijo Sasuke.

La peli rosa volteó a verlo con el seño fruncido sin comprender porque le dijo eso.

Decidió restarle importancia, dejando que la mujer hiciera su trabajo tratando de arreglar algo de su cabello.

-tienes un hermoso pelo, y ese color… o por dios… -la mujer estaba muy extasiada, haciendo que a Sakura le salieran unas gotitas en la cabeza al igual que Sasuke.

-tardarás mucho –dijo Sasuke algo enfadado.

-no, lo único que necesita tu novia es un buen corte, déjamelo a mí.

-está bien.

La señora empezó, era muy buena con las tijeras, empezó emparejando los mechones largos de la chica, con los demás de atrás teniendo un corte muy moderno.

-listo preciosa, ya estas.

-gr-gracias –dijo Sakura al verse en el espejo.

Pudo notar la peli rosa por el espejo que Sasuke se iba acercando. Se le quedo viendo con esos ojos tan penetrantes que le ocasiono voltear la mirada al no poder más, el sonrió de medio lado y se fue acercando a ella, puso sus manos en los hombros de la peli rosa y se acerco a su oído.

-perfecta –musitó el chico en el oído de Sakura.

Sakura se estremeció al oírlo y pudo ver como se reía por su reacción, se alejó de ella para dirigirse con la señora a pagarle, le pagó y salieron del establecimiento.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y estuvieron un momento en la puerta de la entrada.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke… en serio –dijo Sakura por gratitud, antes de abrir la puerta.

-No tienes que agradecer, mejor dime… ¿Quién te hizo eso? –la miró fijamente, sin expresión en su cara.

-…- la peli rosa miraba al suelo.

-vamos Sakura, dime… yo te ayudaré, dime quien es y te aseguro que tendrá su merecido por hacerte esto –se oía mas enojado y sus facciones se volvieron más serias –no voy a dejar impune esto, los voy a hacer pagar.

-fue… fue…

No le quería decir ya que sabía que si Sasuke les decía algo eso iba a recaer en ella ya que eran una personas muy vengativas y ahora sí quien sabe que le harían. Definitivamente no le diría, pero ¿estaría con él? Eso también implicaba riesgos, pero no quería dejar de vivir algo que siempre había deseado, no quería alejarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico frunció el seño al no oír respuesta de la peli rosa, aunque le quedaba bien el pelo largo, debía admitir que de pelo corto también se veía muy bien, parecía un ángel.

-_¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_

¿Bonita? No… ella no era bonita

-_pero su sonrisa sí_

Pero qué rayos decía, ya no sabía ni lo que pensaba, se empezó a dar cuenta que estar mucho tiempo con la peli rosa lo ponía algo nervioso.

-(suspiro) está bien, si no te sientes segura de decírmelo, no me lo digas.

Sakura se tranquilizó, no quería salir mal por eso.

-pero si quiero que sepas, que yo lo voy a averiguar, y pobre de aquel que lo haya hecho.

-¿tanto te preocupo? –lo miró fijamente.

Eso era raro, oír hablar de ese modo a una persona que acaba de conocer, sólo que tenga mucho interés en ella. No se quedo con la duda y se atrevió a preguntárselo.

-sí, y sigo esperando que me des una oportunidad.

La chica no dijo nada pero él tampoco quería seguir hablando del tema.

-me voy –dijo secamente –paso por ti mañana en la mañana. –dicho esto dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡no! –se alarmó, no querían que lo vieran con él.

-¿Por qué no? –volteando rápidamente con el seño fruncido.

-es que… no te preocupes… he…. Yo puedo ir sola –no sabía cómo decirle.

-Hmp –no le creía nada. –acaso alguien te amenazó.

-¿Qué? –sudaba en frio la chica. –no… no… como crees –mostrando una risa de nerviosismo.

-espera… -el Uchiha empezaba a entender lo que había pasado. -acaso te hicieron esto –se acero a la chica tomando un mechón de su cabello –por estar cerca de mí.

La peli rosa volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo, estaba muy apenada, pero tenía que ser un poco sincera con él.

-sí –dijo apenada y con la cabeza agachada.

Sintió como el Uchiha apretó con fuerza el mechón que tenía en su mano, levantó su mirada viendo fuego en sus ojos, estaba que echaba lumbre, de verdad se había enojado.

-Sa-sasuke –le habló para que reaccionara, haciendo que fijara esa vista tan penetrante en ella.

-no te preocupes, no te volverán a hacer nada, de eso me encargo yo –le dijo.

-no… no quiero que les hagas nada.

-Hmp… eres muy noble –le sorprendía la bondad que podía tener la chica.

-_o era muy estúpida.-_una de dos.

El pelinegro soltó el mechón y dio media vuelta.

-está bien… ya me voy –puso sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras se acercaba a su coche.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos, mañana pasaré por ti temprano, así que no te demores.

-pe-pero ya te había dicho que…

-Ya te dije que no se atreverán a hacerte nada, aunque no les hare nada -_por ahora-_ pero sí pasaré las mañanas por ti, no dejaré que se salgan con la suya.

-Es-está bien

-¡Adiós! –dijo antes de abrir la puerta e irse a su casa, ya en el camino su celular sonó y se dio cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas ya que había dejado su celular en el carro.

-¿Ahora qué quieres dobe? –le hablo fastidiado.

-_oye teme que te pasó ¿Por qué no entraste hoy a clases?_

-no pude, tuve unas cosas que hacer.

-_¿Cómo qué?_

-que te importa dobe –lo estaba empezando a hacer enojar.

-_hay teme, tu siempre de buen humor_

-¿nada más para eso me hablaste?

_-no_

-pues dime rápido que quieres

_-te llamo para avisarte que los chicos nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir hoy a divertirnos, vamos a ir al antro de siempre, a las 10, para que vayas, ok._

-Está bien, entonces los veo haya en la noche.

_-de acuerdo. ¡Adiós teme!_

Colgó sin siquiera despedirse, ya hacía falta un poco de distracción y aprovecharía para salir con sus amigos.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho bien haber ido, pero todo se borró de su mente al ver jugar al castaño, tan guapo, se veía tan atlético, como corrían todos tratando de quitarle el balón, como…

-¿Qué bueno que viniste? –la sacó de sus pensamientos la pelirrubia, capitana de porrista.

-bueno pues yo… -fue de nuevo interrumpida.

-ven acompáñame, acá están las demás –esa chica no dejaba hablar a la castaña

La chica tomó su muñeca guiándola a las demás.

-no te preocupes si no quieres, solamente venos.

-está bien.

La mayoría de las porristas era muy populares, cuando vieron a la pelirrubia llegar con Tenten, muchas la veían mal, de hecho cuando se acerco Temati con las demás, oyó que le estaban reclamando por haberla invitado, sobre todo una pelirroja de lentes y su inseparable amiga peli rubia, no se sentía a gusto, le incomodaba saber que no era bien recibida, aunque nunca pensó en meterse de porrista, si le gustaba, sólo que no era popular, y no le veía el caso, así que prefirió dedicarse a otras cosas.

Tenten no quiso hacerle un desaire a Temari ya que se había portado muy amable con ella, así que se fue a sentar en las gradas para verlos en sus prácticas, había una persona también en las gradas, un chico con una coleta, que siempre tenía una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro.

-¡Hola Shikamaru! –lo saludo muy amistosa.

-¡hola! –le respondió con una cara inexpresiva.

-¿vienes a ver las practicas, o estás en el equipo de fut-bol?

-ninguna de las dos… sólo estaba aburrido y se me hizo un buen lugar para pasar el rato.

-aaaa… ya veo –era algo raro ese chico, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tenten, no veía que tuviera interés en algo, desde que lo conoció siempre ha sido así, sin motivación, siendo todo problemático para él.

Las practicas de porristas comenzaron, eran fabulosas las chicas, todas esas piruetas y marometas que realizaban en una completa sincronía, siempre sonriendo y llenas de vida, algo contrario a lo que tenía a lado, eran muy buenas y Temari muy buena capitana, siempre guiando a los demás y ayudándolos cuando se atoraban, sin lugar a dudas era una gran líder, desvió su mirada por un momento a la otra cancha y pudo ver que el equipo de fut-bol acababa de terminar su práctica, se podía distinguir como Neji era elogiado y felicitado por su rendimiento en la práctica, era muy bueno, ella pensaba que tenían por lo menos algo de parecido ya que a los dos les gustaba mucho el deporte, aunque solamente eso tendría de similar con el castaño.

Antes de que terminara la práctica de porristas Shikamaru se retiro diciendo que eso era muy problemático y que solo verlo le causaba mucha flojera, así que se fue.

Al terminar la practica Temari se acercó a la chica.

-y bien… ¿Qué… te pareció? –decía con la respiración agitada después de haber terminado.

-son fabulosas –la felicitó.

-gracias… tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible –le dedico una sonrisa.

-si se nota.

-entonces… ¿te quieres unir? –arqueo una ceja.

-pues… ¿las demás están de acuerdo?... es que… no creo que les haya gustado mucho la idea de estar yo en el equipo.

-no… para nada… no les hagas caso, ellas son así, pero no tienen nada en contra tuya.

-¿en serio? –preguntó no muy convencida.

-claro… y bien ¿Qué dices?... ¿quieres estar en el quipo de porristas?

-sí, la verdad si me gustaría unirme.

-¡genial! –Dio un brinco de emoción- entonces te veré aquí para la otra semana ¿no faltes ok?

-no, aquí estaré.

-Muy bien

La verdad ver a las porristas e imaginarse ahí le había agradado, nunca esperó esto, era algo fuera de lo normal pero muy bueno, y más porque iba a estar cerca de Neji.

Ya en la noche, en el antro.

Estaban todos los chicos Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba y Sai. Todas las chicas posaron su mirada en aquellos apuestos y bien parecidos chicos, ellos tomaron una mesa para sentarse a platicar y a tomar.

-oye teme que pasó en la mañana que te desapareciste –dijo Naruto.

-ni me los recuerdes. –decía Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto muy intrigado Kiba.

-Alguien le hizo una bajeza a Sakura -dijo muy irritado.

-en serio ¿Qué le hicieron? –dijo Sai muy preocupado.

-le cortaron el cabello

-¿Qué? –Eso le sorprendió mucho al peli rubio -¿Quién fue?

-no lo sé.

-¿y no piensas hacer algo al respecto? – le pregunto el peli rubio.

-y porque haría Sasuke algo al respecto eso es cosa de… -Sai fue interrumpido.

-por supuesto que haré algo al respecto, eso no se quedará así, las personas involucradas en esto me las pagarán caro. –decía Sasuke con una expresión muy fría en su rostro.

-órale, pues si que te molesta mucho lo que le hicieron, nunca te habíamos visto tan enojado por algo que le pase a otra persona, mucho menos a una mujer. –decia Neji.

-¡Como no me va a molestar!... si eso lo hicieron porque me acerqué a ella, amenazándola para que me dejara de hablar sino le haría peor… ¿sabes lo que pasa si les hace caso? –estaba exasperado el pelinegro.

-se alejará de ti. –dijo Kiba.

-exacto… como rayos la podré enamorar si alguien quiere que no se me acerque, alguien me está haciendo esto difícil… pero haga lo que haga no va a poder conmigo.

-estas exagerando Sasuke no esque alguien esté planeando todo eso, creo que tienes mucha imaginación, ¿alguna vez has estado tan cerca de una chica que no sea con Sakura?... nunca, es obvio que alguna chica de la escuela que está obsesionada contigo haya tenido celos y le hizo eso a Sakura. –dijo Sai.

-si Sasuke, no seas tan pesado –dijo Kiba.

-hay teme, yo que pensaba que te estaba interesando de verdad y estabas preocupado por ella.

-hay Naruto como crees, Sasuke sólo está con ella por la apuesta. –dijo Sai.

-…- el pelinegro no decía nada.

-Si eso es verdad, Sasuke y Sakura son personas totalmente opuestas –dijo Neji.

-pero acuérdate que los opuestos se atraen –dijo Naruto.

-sí pero eso no vale en este caso. –dijo Kiba.

-¿Acaso estas empezando a sentir algo por Haruno?, Sasuke –pregunto Neji.

Duró varios en segundos en responder hasta que hablo.

-No-respondió con un tono muy seco.

-Lo sabia –sonrió Sai, esperando esa respuesta.

Sasuke no pensaba en Sakura como mujer, pero estaba viendo pequeños detalles que le agradaban mucho de ella, y aunque empezara a sentir cierto aprecio por ella, su orgullo era más grande que todo los sentimientos encontrados, no diría lo que sentía, quería que la gente lo viera como ha sido siempre, un hombre frio y aparentemente sin sentimientos ya que creía que una persona que demostraba amor era una persona débil, y a él le gustaba que lo respetaran y en cierto grado que le temieran. La noche siguió y con ella una buena cruda al día siguiente para las chicos.

Gaara que nunca decía nada y que a veces creían que no estaba, no le agradaba que le hicieran eso a Sakura, no le gustaban los métodos de sus "amigos" aunque nunca los tomó como tal, solamente porque sus familias eran muy allegados, pasó sus días de escuela con ellos, pero hasta ahí, no sentía aprecio por ellos, si al caso sólo por Naruto ya que no era tan cruel como los demás, pero a medida que iban avanzando sus juegos tontos, creía que no podría aguantar más tiempo con ellos, aunque para él le daba igual estar con ellos, o sólo.

Al día siguiente como el pelinegro habia quedad pasó por la pelirrosa viendo que era más caballeroso que la primera vez que habló con él.

Las clases pasaron rápido dando lugar a la tarde en la que Sakura se arreglaba para ir a la galería como había quedado con Sai. Tocaron el timbre, saliendo rápidamente de su cuarto para abrirle al chico, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un pelinegro muy guapo a su ver, claro no tanto como Sasuke pero si era muy atractivo, se veía muy guapo, traía puesto uno pantalones de vestir color negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga con los botones de arriba desabrochados, con un saco negro igual, ya había notado que Sai le gustaba mucho vestir de negro igual que Sasuke, el chico le sonrió y ella se ruborizo.

-¡Hola Sakura! –el pelinegro la saludó.

-¡Hola Sai!, ya estoy lista… vamos – dijo para salir de su casa.

-estás muy hermosa –la elogio Sai teniendo un buen rato sin quitarle la mirada cosa que notó Sakura ya que ella era muy observadora.

-gracias –sus mejillas ardieron por el cumplido.

Sakura también iba muy bonita llevaba un vestido color verde de tirantes, que le llegaba arriba de su rodilla, teniendo algunos encajes y un listón negro en la altura de la cintura de adorno, era un vestido algo simple, pero muy elegante y sofisticado. Junto con unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño que combinaban perfecto con su atuendo, llevaba el pelo suelto ya que estaba muy corto con un poco de maquillaje como base y brillo en sus labios.

-¿nuevo look? -le preguntó Sai ya dentro del coche.

-Emm… si… algo así –contesto Sakura.

-Hmp –el chico puso una media sonrisa –pues se te ve muy bien, hace resaltar mas tu cara y esos ojos tan hermosos.

-… -la chica estaba muy sonrojada para contestar.

-ya llegamos –dijo Sai

Sakura y Sai entraron a la galería y estuvieron un buen rato viendo los cuadros, había muchos muy buenos y sobre todo los de Sai aunque eran algo… extraños, estaban muy bien hechos. La peli rosa se sentía muy a gusto cerca de Sai, creía que era una persona gran persona, estuvieron platicando, riendo, y observando los cuadros que se estaban exhibiendo.

-son muy buenos tus cuadros, eres muy talentoso Sai. –elogio al pelinegro.

-gracias, aunque si me llevó mucho tiempo poder dibujar así.

-pero se ve que valió la pena tanto esfuerzo.

-¡muchas gracias!

Después de salir de la galería Sai llevó a su casa a la oji-jade, apagó el carro, se bajó abriéndole la puerta a la peli rosa, y la acompañó a la entrada de su casa, era un hombre muy caballeroso.

-gracias por todo… me la pase muy bien… -la peli rosa le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta.

-yo también me la pase muy bien –la tomó de su muñeca, haciendo que volteara pegándose más a ella y acortando la distancia.

Sakura no decía nada, no sabía que decir, pero empezó a salir de su trance cuando el peli negro se estaba acercando más y más poniendo una mano en su cintura, cuando sintió que fue jalado muy bruscamente.

-eres un maldito traidor –lo jaló con mucha fuerza al pelinegro dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

-que te pasa imbécil –le gritó Sai muy enojado, sobándose la parte afectada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ella?

-no le veo nada de malo Uchiha –dijo Sai, como se atrevía a llegar así y golpearlo de repente, cuando estaba con la oji-jade.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando –dijo gritándole estando Sai todavía en el suelo.

-pues no, no lo sé, y creo que tampoco Sakura sabe de lo que estás hablando –dijo en tono de burla, sabiendo que el azabache no diría lo de la apuesta.

-No me provoques estúpido que no sabes lo que te puede pasar.

-¡ustedes dos ya basta! –grito tratando de poder calmar a ese par.

No había dicho nada, ya que no había comprendido lo que había pasado, primero Sai apunto de besarla y lo peor de todo sin que ella lo evitara, después a estar a punto de hacerlo es jalado fuertemente por el azabache que estaba como agua para chocolate, soltando puñetazos al pelinegro, decidió interferir en su discusión antes de ser escuchados por sus padres y dar explicaciones de algo que ni ella sabía que pasaba.

-lo siento Sakura –dijo Sai levantándose del duro pavimento.

-¿estás bien? –le pregunto la peli rosa, acercándose al chico para saber su estado, cosa que le impidió una mano que le tapo el pase, como si fuera a hacerle algo malo Sai.

-no te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien creó mejor me voy, nos vemos –dijo mirándola para después desviarla al azabache que estaba al lado de Sakura - ¡esto no se quedará así! –dicho esto se dio media vuelta, se metió a su carro y se marcho a toda velocidad.

Sakura volteo a ver al azabache para poder reclamarle su actitud.

-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?, porque llegas así a mi casa, y con esa comportamiento tan agresivo –ahora era ella la que gritaba.

-más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti?... ¿Qué hacías tu con él? –con el mismo tono de voz esperando también una explicación – Salgo de mi casa para venir a verte para saber cómo estabas y lo primero que me encuentro es a ti y a esa basura muy cercas a punto de besarse.

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones –estaba muy enojada.-no quiero que vuelvas a venir a mi casa a dar ese tipo de espectáculos.

-¿Quién es la que estaba dando demostraciones en la calle? –ese tono no le gustaba a la chica- no quiero que te le acerques.

-no eres quien para prohibirme nada. –se fue acercando al azabache, con un rostro retador, ya no se iba a dejar intimar por él, aunque en el fondo estuviera derritiéndose por él y más ahora descubriendo esa lado de Sasuke, tan agresivo, posesivo… y celoso.

-sé lo que te digo, conozco a Sai muy bien, y no es lo que aparenta.

-¿y tú sí?

-…-no tuvo con que defenderse, no sabía que decirle.

-creo que esta conversación no nos llevará a nada… así que mejor vete.

-sí… creo que es lo mejor, aunque no creí que eras de esas que le gustaba estar con dos a la vez.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto con el seño fruncido -¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-tú qué crees- arqueando una ceja muy serio.

-yo no juego con nadie Sasuke, Sai es un amigo y no tiene absolutamente nada de malo salir con él como amigos, además yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.

-que no entiendes que no te quiero ver cerca de él.

-y quien me lo va a prohibir ¿tu? –se acercó retando al azabache.

-sí- se acercó a ella observando su rostro, sintiendo cada vez menos distancia entre ellos.

Sakura se ruborizó no hizo nada para separar al pelinegro, este puso sus manos en su cintura, Sasuke estaba siendo tentado a besar esos labios que lo estaban provocando, esos que en un tiempo atrás no le llamaban la atención, ahora lo que más quería era tocarlos, sentir su aroma, quería devorar esos labios rosas. El pelinegro se acerco a la oreja de la chica, sintió como temblaba ligeramente ese cuerpo que tenía atrapado en sus manos.

-Me molesta que estés tan arreglada para salir con él, estas muy hermosa –le susurro en el oído, haciendo que temblara más.

-Sa… Sasuke- la había dejado sin habla, ahora ella también quería estar así con él quería que la besara como lo había deseado desde hace muchos años.

-_esto será real, o sólo es una ilusión de mi mente._

El pelinegro no lo pensó más y unió sus labios con los de la chica, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, sentir a Sasuke tan cerca, sentir sus labios, tan suaves, tan adictivos, empezando primero por un beso tierno y lento, sintiendo como el pelinegro le pedía más, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, ella cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar, permitiendo al pelinegro la entrada a su cavidad, no sabía que más hacer mas que dejarse llevar, nunca había besado a nadie más.

-_este es __**mi primer beso**_.

Y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien…


	6. El sueño hecho realidad de Sakura

No podía parar, seguía besando esos labios tan adictivos para él, movió una de las manos que estaban en su fina cintura, para ir a su mejilla y después pasarla por detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso y pegarla más a su cuerpo, después de un buen rato tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, respirando agitadamente los dos, con los labios hinchados, sintiendo el aliento del otro cerca de sus rostros.

-Sa… Sakura –susurro su nombre entrecortadamente.-_¡o por dios!... que bien se sintió –_pensó Sasuke acercándose nuevamente a ella para volverla a besar de nuevo esos labios que tenía en frente de él, podía ver esas mejillas tan sonrojadas, le agradaba la vista que tenía, y lo que más le agradó fue ese contacto con la oji-jade, ahí estaba ella, en sus brazos

-¡no! –puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, para alejarlo de ella.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió frunciendo el seño, y dejando que la oji-jade se zafara de su agarre.

-esto… no debió pasar –le dijo al pelinegro.

-¿por qué?

-no está bien… ya, ya tengo que entrar a mi casa.

-¡espera!

La peli rosa se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada abriendo rápidamente la puerta, estaba sumamente nerviosa, se podía ver a lo lejos, como temblaba pareciendo desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_ –pensó Sasuke estaba muy confundido, no, no entendía lo que paso y como llegaron a eso, no sólo le sorprendió eso, sino lo que más le sorprendió fue ese beso que le ocasiones sensaciones nunca antes vividas, era algo nuevo para él, ese contacto que con sólo pensarlos se estremeció y se le erizo la piel.

Sakura estaba peor que Sasuke, no podía regular su palpitar al ser besada tan tierna y a la vez fogosamente por el amor platónico de muchos años, lo que más le gustó fue que el chico la trato tiernamente pero a la vez sintiendo que él también la deseaba y sentía lo mismo en ese instante, aunque tal vez hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, estaba tan feliz por dentro, pero a la vez sabia que al ver al azabache se pondría roja como un tomate y no tendría el valor de verlo de nuevo a la cara.

-_que dilema –_reflexionó de las consecuencias de ese acto.

Sasuke se retiró para ir a hablar o más bien pelear con cierto peli negro que unos minutos antes le había dado un buen puñetazo que le dejo ganas de restregarle otro, ahora estaba todavía más enojado con él.

-_¿y si ellos ya se habían besado antes?, _-las dudas iban creciendo más y más a medida que pensaba en ella, y es que parecía que tenía experiencia en besar y quien no a esta edad, pues cuando la besó ella lo hacía sentir muy bien, sintiendo que ya había besado anteriormente - _ y ¿si tal vez ella está enamorada de Sai? –_ pensaba al darse cuenta que nunca antes Sakura le había dedicado una sonrisa o no veía esa actitud tan melosa con él que cuando estaba con Sai – _ese estúpido- _apretó fuertemente sus puños dando una gran presión en el volante de su coche.

Llegó a casa del peli negro, golpeo fuertemente la puerta con sus puños en vez de tocar en timbre haciendo un gran sonido.

-¡abre la maldita puerta! –gritaba Sasuke fuera de la casa.

Se oyó el abrir de la puerta haciéndose ver a ese pelinegro que lo único que quería hacer Sasuke era echársele encima para darle una buena paliza.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sai saliendo totalmente de la casa.

-¿Por qué te estás acercando a Sakura?, ¿Qué intentas conseguir? –pregunto con un tono demasiado duro.

-¿no veo por qué te tenga que contestar eso? Ya que ella no es de tu propiedad.

-por favor imbécil, crees que no me doy cuenta lo que quieres hacer, no te importa ella en lo más mínimo, sólo te estás acercando a ella para intentar que yo pierda la apuesta.

-no veo por qué me tengas que reclamar nada, si el único aquí que está jugando con los sentimientos de ella… eres tú.

-…-Sasuke no dijo nada sólo lo miraba con una cara demasiado enojada, no tenía que decirle, ya que todo lo que decía el pelinegro era cierto, bueno hasta ahora.

-En cambio yo no veo a Sakura como un juego ni mucho menos como un objeto de diversión, como tú piensas hacer con ella… estos días que he hablado con ella me parece una chica extraordinaria y…

-No me interesa lo que sientas, no me dices nada que yo no sepa, sólo te diré una cosa, no vas a lograr lo que te propones, todo lo que dices es pura palabrería, te conozco muy bien, y eres capaz de jugar con lo sentimiento de los demás.

-sí, al igual que tú. – se defendió.

Sasuke no aguantó más y lo agarro de la camisa fuertemente, haciendo que se zangoloteara un poco por la fuerza del chico.

-Escucha bien, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, NO TE LE ACERQUES A SAKURA. –amenazó al pelinegro.

-tú a mi no me amenazas… yo no te tengo miedo Sasuke... yo no.

-conoces muy bien como soy, y sabes que yo cumplo siempre lo que digo.

-Sí, sé muy bien como son los "Uchihas" –el estaba muy enojado con él.

-ya te lo dije, no habrá segunda vez.

Lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Sasuke sin más que decir se subió al carro y se fue de ahí, pisaba el acelerador muy a fondo, estaba muy enojado, en ese instante logro controlarse, pero tenía ganas de moler a golpes a Sai en ese instante. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, la verdad le quedaron ganas de más, sentía un gran cosquilleo en su estomago cuando la besó y después cuando pensaba en ello.

-_¡Ah! –_soltó un grito ronco de frustración y enojo, nunca había tenido miedo, miedo de que esa chica no esté interesado en él.

Aquella noche durmió con el pensamiento puesto en ella. No la podía sacar de su mente. Lo más curioso era que su imagen estaba exenta de atributos físicos. Se había acostumbrado a clasificar a las mujeres por el potencial que tenían de acostarse con él y sobre todo por el tamaño de sus senos y caderas. Pero de Sakura no recordaba otra cosa que sus hermosos ojos jade, su sonrisa de ángel y su delicada voz. Quedaba fuera de las demás y eso lo enloquecía.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto que daba a la calle y no vio nada, ni un carro, se apresuro a cambiarse, arreglarse y desayunar para irse antes de la hora que él llegaba a pasar por ella, para que no la encontrara si es que pensaba pasar por ella esta vez, aunque no lo creía no estaba de más prevenir.

-ya me voy – dijo antes de salir, a sus papa.

Camino a paso veloz por las calles para tomar el camión como lo hacía antes, ya solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la parada del camión cuando oyó el sonido del claxon de un carro, se estremeció todo su ser al voltear donde prevenía el sonido viendo un lujoso automóvil negro, que ya sabrán quien iba conduciéndolo.

-parece como si te estuvieras queriendo evitar a algo o a ALGUIEN. –dijo Sasuke bajándose de su carro acercándose a la peli rosa.

-n-no, claro que no, son imaginaciones tuyas jeje –rio nerviosamente y con una gotita en su cabeza.

-entonces ¿Por qué no me esperaste? O ¿acaso no te gusta que pase por ti?

-¡no es eso!, de verdad –dijo rápidamente para no ocasionar un mal entendido.

-bien, entonces si no es eso, permíteme llevarte a la escuela. –no quería poner en una situación incómoda a la peli rosa al hablar de lo sucedido, así que decidió actuar de lo más normal, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, PERO EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE.

-sí, claro –dijo algo distraída, dirigiéndose al auto para irse con él, en todo el camino, no dijeron una sola palabra, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, y eso les abrumaba a los dos.

-oye Sasuke –hablo por fin Sakura tratando de quitar ese ambiente.

-Hmp –"dijo" Sasuke a la chica.

-no crees que pase algo si nos ven llegar juntos… digo que si no intentarán hacer algo esas personas.

-ya te dije que yo no lo permitiré, yo estaré contigo, y no dejare que gente insignificante logre intimidarte.

-está bien, aunque te soy sincera, si tengo un poco de miedo.

-no tienes por qué tener miedo.

La chica no dijo más, ya que ya casi llegaban a la escuela, y decidió cortar con la platica. Al llegar nuevamente los chicos vieron a la "parejita" llegar juntos, entraron al salón, y no pudieron evitar posar todas la miradas en ellos, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, casi todos los compañeros posaron su vista en la peli rosa, ya que nunca la habían visto con un estilo de corte así, siempre había tenido ese pelo largo y ahora había llegado con ese cambio de look que dejó con la boca abierta más de uno ya que le quedaba muy bien.

-¡hola Sakura! ¡Buenos días! –la saludo Hinata muy alegre.

-¡bueno días Hinata! –le devolvió el saludo.

-Sakura te vez muy diferente, nada más porque eres la única chica con cabello rosa en toda la escuela, sino no te reconocía. –dijo Tenten cuando se acercó a ellas.

-si Sakura yo tampoco por poco y no te reconozco, ese corte te sienta muy bien, te vez genial.

-gracias chicas.

-pero porque decidiste cortártelo, si tu decías que nunca te lo cortarías.

-pues… decidí que era tiempo de un cambio, y ya había tenido ganas hace unos días de cortármelo así –mintió la peli rosa para no preocupar a sus amigas.

-órale, es algo raro en ti, pero te queda muy bien. -dijo Tenten.

-si es cierto Sakura te ves muy bonita.

-gracias –estaba algo avergonzada de oír tantos elogios de sus amigas.

La puerta se abrió dándose a ver a un pelinegro que acababa de entrar al salón. Volteando a verlo los demás, este busco con la mirada a cierta persona que cuando la vio le sonrió.

-¡buenos días, Sakura-san!

-¡bueno días! –le devolvió el saludo, ella volteo a ver a Sasuke que miraba fijamente a Sai, sus ojos la asustaban, reflejaban ira y coraje hacia el pelinegro.

-¡buenos días a ti también Sasuke! –lo saludó, dándole una sonrisa falsa que como detestaba el azabache.

-todos a sus lugares, que la clase va a comenzar –la maestra kurenai había llegado, y Sasuke se fue a su lugar con las manos en los bolsillos sin haberle hecho caso a Sai.

Las clases transcurrieron y Sasuke no había puesto atención a ninguna, estaba muy pensativo en otras cosas que no lo dejaban concentrarse en clase, el receso llegó, cuando Sasuke entró a la cafetería vio a la peli rosa, estaba decidido a lo que iba a hacer, lo había pensado toda la mañana y parte de la noche anterior, no había duda _la invitaría a salir_, sus manos sudaban, nunca se había sentido nervioso al preguntarle a una chica si quería salir con él, pero con ella era diferente, tenia temor de que le dijera que no, aquí si era importante su respuesta, se sentía como un estúpido, sintiendo esa inseguridad, se fue acercando sigilosamente, ella le daba la espalda, así que las que lo vieron fueron sus amigas, cuando estaba justo atrás de ella, Tenten le señalo con la mirada que alguien estaba atrás de ella. La peli rosa giro la cabeza para verlo.

-Sakura podemos hablar un segundo –trataba de oírse lo más sereno posible. Pero se empezaba a impacientar cuando lo único que hizo Sakura fue poner cara de boba, tardando en darle una respuesta, hasta que Tenten le dio un golpe en su hombro para que reaccionara.

-claro –dijo saliéndose del trance y parándose para seguir al chico, que la guiaba a las áreas verdes del colegio. Sasuke volteo para mirarla fijamente.

-Sakura, quería saber si… -no sabía cómo decirle.

-¿si yo qué? –preguntó la peli rosa.

-tú sabes, si… -trato de volver a decir.

-sí, ¿sí que? –le volvió a preguntar, le empezaba a desesperar.

-bueno es que no se si… -

-¿Qué rayo quieres? –Ese _si _ya la había desesperado –dímelo de una vez.

-quería saber si quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche a cenar.

-quieres… quieres tener una cita conmigo –dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

-sí, quiero salir contigo.

-… - _Sasuke, quiere tener una cita conmigo, kyaaa, entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, si le haya gustado el beso que nos dimos –_pensó la chica.

-y bien –dijo impaciente -¿quieres salir conmigo? O tienes cosas más importantes que hacer –arqueo una ceja al recordarle la respuesta que le había dado la primera vez que la invitó.

-pues creo que es tu día de suerte, porque no tengo nada que hacer hoy –le dijo con mucha suficiencia.

-Hmp –puso cara de enfado al oír su respuesta –bueno, paso por ti a las 8:00 de la noche.

-está bien.

Sakura se fue a toda prisa para contarles a sus amigas lo que nunca creyó que pasara por segunda vez. Las encontró en los pasillos.

-chicas –les grito cuando las vio.

-que pasa Sakura –la veían algo asustadas, estaba muy agitada.

Sakura espero unos segundo para controlar su respiración y poder hablar.

-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchia me invito a salir.

-en serio –dijeron al unisonoro, con los ojos cuadrados de la sorpresa.

-si chicas pueden creerlo, Sasuke, el gran Sasuke me invitó a salir. –estaba muy feliz.

-que bueno Sakura, ya era hora de que viera lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, y que bueno que ya no sufrirás porque no te volteaba a ver.

-si chicas, y la verdad si tenía miedo que no estuviera interesado en mí, porque después de el beso no me volvió a decir nada.

-¿QUEEE? –eso sí hizo que las chicas pegaran un grito en el cielo.

-ops –dijo Sakura al darse cuenta que hablo de más.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?, tu y Sasuke se besaron –Dijo Tenten, sin podérsela creer.

-shh –le decía tapándole la boca –baja la voz que te pueden escuchar.

-pero, como esta eso Sakura, explícanos –dijo Hinata.

-si dinos que pasó.

-pues lo que pasa es que Sai me invitó a ver sus cuadros a una galería que los estaba exhibiendo, y cuando me fue a llevar a mi casa de regreso, Sasuke llegó y le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo, ellos empezaron a discutir, después Sai se fue, y yo me enoje con Sasuke diciéndole que por qué le había pegado, el me dijo que… -se empezó a sonrojar. –que le daba mucho coraje que estuviera con él y que… -su sonrojo aumentó todavía más –que le molestaba verme tan arreglada para salir con él, y pues, se empezó a acercar a mí y… nos besamos –agradecía haber terminado a grandes rasgo su relato, ya que estaba casi como un tomate.

-¡o por Dios! –Exclamo Tenten –no me lo puedo creer, Sasuke celoso… que suerte tienes Sakura, el chico más guapo de la escuela está detrás de ti.

-si Sakura eso es lo que siempre has soñado.

-pues no creo que este tan interesado en mi cómo piensan…pero, por lo menos no le soy indiferente –sonrió muy emocionada.

-Sí

-¡Hola chicas! –saludo Temari que acababa de llegar.

-¡hola! –saludaron todas.

-Tente solo vine a darte una sorpresa. –Temari tenía una caja en sus manos, extendiéndola para que la castaña recibiera la caja.

-¿para mí? –pregunto Tenten tomando la caja que no tenía la menor idea de lo que fuera.

-sí, es para ti.

Tenten tomó la caja la abrió y pudo ver el traje de las porristas de la escuela.

-Es el uniforme, esta pronto un partido de fut-bol y como porristas que somos tenemos que estar ahí animándolos, así que decidí dártelo lo más pronto posible.

-muchas gracias, el uniforme está muy bonito.

-je… bueno entonces nos vemos en el entrenamiento, adiós chicas.

-¡Adiós! –se despidieron todas de la peli rubia.

-¿eres porrista?, ¿desde cuándo? –preguntó Sakura.

-s-si Tenten eso no, no la sabíamos –dijo Hianata.

-pues Temari me ofreció entrar al equipo, las vi en acción y pues me convencieron. –dijo la castaña.

-claro… y más te convencía animar un castaño de pelo largo.

-No sé a quién te refieres –dijo Tenten.

-y que también resulta que es el capitán del equipo –volvió a decir Sakura.

-sigo sin saber a quién te refieres. –haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡hay Tenten!, por favor, no te hagas, sabes perfectamente que me refiero de Neji, al chico que por si n lo recordabas también, estás loca por él.

-hay bueno, si me gusta mucho, pero no fue por él que me metí en el equipo.

-¿entonces?-dijo Hinata.

-son asombrosas, de verdad, fue por lo que hacían por lo que me metí, no por alguien en particular.

-mentirosa –dijo Sakura.

-¡SAKURA!-exclamó Tenten.

-puede que ahora si lo hagas por el equipo, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando te lo propuso Temari lo primero que pensaste fue en Neji, ya que es una excelente oportunidad para acercarte a él.

-… -duró un buen rato en silencio –a mí tampoco me gusta que me conozcan mucho saben, a veces también a mi me asusta eso, jeje –dijo riéndose, haciendo que Sakura y Hinata la imitaran. Tenten era una chica muy alegre y simpática, siempre está ahí para apoyarte, eso es lo que más admiraba Sakura de ella, también de que tenía mucho carácter y sabia afrentar sus problemas, era una persona excepcional, que en cierto grado Sakura admiraba mucho eso en ella.

La campana sonó dando fin al receso, dirigiéndose todos a sus respectiva aulas, al terminar las clases, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron juntos, se subieron al auto y se fueron del edificio, en el camino estuvieron los dos callados pero en esta ocasión a ninguno le molestaba el silencio, más bien era algo re confortable, no se sentía tenso como las otra ocasiones.

-llegamos –dijo Sasuke al frenar para dejar a Sakura en su casa. –pasaré por ti hoy a las 8:00 no lo olvides.

-no lo hare, pero… ¿A dónde iremos?

-es una sorpresa.

-está bien –no decidió insistir, se dejaría sorprender por el azabache.

-espero que estés todavía más hermosa, que como cuando saliste con Sai.

No dijo nada sólo movió afirmativamente su cabeza, para salir del coche y dirigirse a su casa, estaba muy nerviosa, era muy distinto que cuando salió con Sai, esto era especial para ella, y estaría pensando toda la tarde en que se pondría en su primera cita con él.

Naruto llegó a la casa de Sasuke cuando se estaba arreglando para su cita con la peli rosa.

-así que vas a salir con Sakura-chan- decía acostado en la cama del peli negro.

-sí, y deja de decirle Sakura-_chan_ que no me gusta.

-¿celoso? –dijo divertido arqueando una ceja.

-para nada –dijo muy sereno el pelinegro.

-sí, claro… como tu digas –el chico rodó los ojos al ver como su amigo era tan terco en reconocer sus sentimientos.

-cállate ya dobe.

-hay… que carácter, tu siempre tan amable conmigo.

-Es que me sacas de mis casillas

-dime quien no te saca de tus casillas, te enojas de todo.

-¡Naruto! –llamó al pelirubio.

-¿Qué?

-me… me veo… bien –dijo algo apenado a lo que preguntaba.

-si… si teme te ves muy bien –decía Naruto tratando de aguantar la risa por la pregunta que le hizo, hasta que no pudo más –jajajaja, el teme tiene miedo de no ir guapo a su cita, jaja.

-cállate dobe no es eso –trataba de ocultar ese pequeño sonrojo que no se podía ver a simple vista, pero que el azabache sentía que ardían sus mejillas.

-no, claro que no –dijo sarcástico –seguramente me lo preguntaste para poder conquistar al mesero que los atenderá en la cena, jaja.

-ya es suficiente Naruto –le dio un almohadazo al rubio, haciendo que le rebotara lo poco que tenía de sesos. –no permitiré que te burles de mí, ¿me escuchaste?

-si… si, está bien, ya no diré nada.

El pelinegro se vio por segunda vez en el espejo, dando un último vistazo a su atuendo.

-cielos teme, eres muy agresivo –dijo sobándose la nuca.

-eso te pasa por bocón.

-Mmm… no creo que sea por bocón, más bien por sincero.

El azabache lo fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaba cuando se ponía así de pesado.

-jeje, creo que ya me tengo que ir –decía Naruto con una risa de miedo al sufrir un maltrato físico por Sasuke.

-sí, yo también creo lo mismo.

-bueno teme me voy, que te vaya bien.

-Hmp, eso no tienes ni porque decírmelo.

-si claro como digas. ¡Adiós!.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo.

-mañana me cuentas haber como te fue con el mesero, jajajaj –dicho esto salió corriendo.

- ¡DOBE!

Se oyó el cerrón de la puerta de la entrada.

-e_se dobe corre rápido cuando sabe que le va a ir mal, es igual a una gallina. –_pensó Sasuke.

Se probo más de 10 modelos distintos y ninguno la convenció del todo, pero al final optó por un vestido que se adhería muy bien a su cuerpo, era estraple de arriba y con pliegues en la parte de abajo llegándole arriba de la rodilla, color rojo, unas zapatillas plateadas un poco altas, su pelo esta vez iba agarrado muy elegante dejando unos mechones en la parte de enfrente, se puso unos aretes de pedrería, junto con un collar para terminar su atuendo. Dio un gran brinco cuando oyó el claxon de un carro, sonando fuera de su casa, ya había llegado, su cita iba a comenzar.

Sakura salió para encontrarse con el pelinegro fuera del carro, pudo verlo bien, estaba tan apuesto, nunca creyó poder verlo más guapo que antes, había rebasado su propia marca, estaba tan deseable, que pasaron muchas imágenes poco decentes por su cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color negro, Sai también había llevado unos pantalones negros, pero no se le parecía si quiera a como se le veían al azabache, una camisa clara con una tonalidad un poco azulada de manga larga, unos zapatos de vestir, estaba perfecto, no podía pedir más.

Sakura llegó a donde estaba el peli negro notando como el azabache no dejada de verla de arriba abajo, eso le causo más nervios.

-te ves hermosa –sonrió de medio lado, para después abrirle la puerta del copiloto a la chica, Sakura entro al coche, el azabache cerró la puerta y se fueron de ahí.

-y… ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta la peli rosa.

-quiero cenar contigo.

-¿A dónde?

-ya lo verás.

Sasuke condujo unos 10 minutos para llegar al restaurante más caro de toda la ciudad, era inmenso y se veía a lo lejos lo elegante que era.

-es… es a-aquí –dijo Sakura anonadada, no esperaba eso.

-sí, vamos.

El chico salió para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, era todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía. En la entrada estaba un hombre de traje que se acercó a ellos.

-¡buenas noche! Jóvenes, ¿tienen reservación?

-si, a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

-claro, por supuesto joven Uchiha, vengan conmigo por favor, la mesa que pidió esta por acá.

Los dirigieron a una mesa que estaba a la terraza del edificio, solamente estaba esa mesa, con adornos de flores y una vela en medio, los platos estaban puestos, junto con las copas y los cubiertos, se sentaron y Sakura lo que hizo por varios minutos fue ver todo el lugar.

-Sasuke… es bellísimo, se puede ver casi la ciudad entera aquí.

-Hmp, que bueno que te gustó.

-pero, no debiste… es demasiado, aparte…

-no es problema para mí Sakura quiero darte lo mejor, eso es todo.

El mesero se acero a darles la carta, a Sasuke se le vino a la mente lo que había dicho el baboso de su amigo.

-¡buenas noches!, aquí está el menú –dijo el mesero con una voz un poco _rarita_, quien no dejaba de ver al azabache, demasiado interesado.

-_lo que me faltaba, esto es el colmo –_pensó Sasuke con una venita en la frente.

Sakura y Sasuke pidieron su platillo, parecía que iba a hacer una cita perfecta, era perfecta con el simple hecho, de que era con él.

-Sasuke ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

-Este corto tiempo que he pasado contigo, he podido conocerte y déjame decirte que me ha encantado como eres, me… me siento a gusto contigo, y espero que a ti no te desagrade mi presencia.

Era mejor que en sus sueños, no creyó que sus oído algún día escuchar eso y sobre todo por esa voz tan hermosa y varonil, era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sasuke no recibió respuesta de Sakura y eso lo preocupó, tal vez… solo tal vez, la peli rosa fuera la única mujer en el instituto que no estuviera interesado en él, eso lo hizo sentir mal, muy mal.

-Aquí está su comida –dijo le mesero que traía los platos en su charola.

-desea algo más joven.- el mesero le lanzaba miraditas al azabache.

-No-dijo muy tajantemente.

-¿y usted? –le dijo a Sakura más secamente.

-no, gracias.

-Hmp… llámenme si necesitan algo más. –le dijo a Sasuke. Para después retirarse de la mesa.

-¿te digo algo? –le dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó.

-Como que el mesero es medio rarito verdad, creo que ya te echo el ojo –le dijo divertida al pelinegro.

El pelinegro al oír eso hizo que se le atorara la comida en la garganta.

-jajaja –reía la peli rosa muy divertida.

-muy graciosa –le dio una media sonrisa.

-bueno, yo nada mas decía, eso es lo que se ve.

La parejita siguió comiendo y hablando de diversos temas, estaban teniendo una plática muy amena ya que ninguno de los dos se conocían muy bien y tenían muchos temas de conversación.

-Sasuke ¿tienes hermanos? –le pregunto curiosa.

-Hmp, si, uno –no le agradaba mucho que le preguntaran de su hermano.

-mayor o menor que tú.

-mayor –dijo muy secamente.

-¿y vive aquí?

-No, vive en Inglaterra.

-o... ya veo.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber eso?

-no creí que tuvieras hermanos.

-Casi nadie de la escuela lo sabe, se fue de aquí hace mucho tiempo, pero es un tema que no me gusta hablar.

-¿no se llevan bien verdad? –le pregunto al ver la reacción cuando le preguntaba de él.

-no.

La peli rosa no quiso indagar más en ese tema, así que decidió hablar de otra cosa hasta que terminaron la comida.

-estuvo delicioso. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmp… sabía que te iba a gustar-dijo con una media sonrisa – esta es la mejor comida de toda la ciudad.

-Sí, ya pude comprobarlo –se devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿nos vamos?

-si claro.

El mesero le entregó el vaucher de la tarjeta, lo firmó; fue a la silla de la peli rosa para que se pusiera de pie, salieron juntos, ella se colgó de su brazo como lo que era, toda una dama. Salieron del restaurant para llevar a la peli rosa a su casa, Sasuke la pasó muy bien, se sentía a gusto con ella, podía hablar durante horas con ella sin parar y sin sentirse aburrido, era algo que con nadie había sentido, ni si quiera con Naruto que aunque era su mejor amigo, había veces que no lo aguantaba o simplemente no podía estar mucho tiempo con él sin que lo enfadara, pero con ella, era diferente, aparte de que le transmitía cierta paz y confianza a todo su ser.

Le abrió la puerta como todo caballero y le dio su mano para bajar, al llegar a la puerta se vieron fijamente, como queriéndose decir algo pero de sus bocas no salía nada.

-Me la pasé muy bien. –le dijo la peli rosa.

-yo también.

Sakura sacó las llaves de su casa para abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera! –le dijo antes que la abriera tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué… que pasa?

-quiero preguntarte algo –le dijo el peli negro con un sonrojo no muy visible pero para él le estaba quemando sus mejillas.

-sí, dime –le dijo la peli rosa impaciente a oírlo.

-no quiero que esta sea nuestra última salida, quiero tener más, muchas más contigo.

-Sa-Sasuke.

-Sakura, quiero ser más que un amigo para ti –le dijo acercándola a él y tomándola de su cintura.

-¿quieres… -se podía notar ahora sí el sonrojo del azabache.

-si –lo incitaba a que terminara la pregunta.

-¿quieres… quieres ser mi novia? –lo pudo decir al fin.

-Sa… Sasuke yo… -tardo mucho en decir algo, eso lo ponía mal, tal vez no quería ser su novia.

-_wow… acaso no es otro sueño, Esto es fantástico, pero…._

Sakura se puso a pensar en ello, apenas era su primera cita formal con el azabache, creía ser algo precipitado, apenas se acababan de conocer y no estaba segura de saber bien como era él.

Sasuke por su lado sudaba en frio, no recibió respuesta, solo vio como miraba hacia el suelo, NO QUERIA…

-Sakura…. Acaso, ¿te gusta alguien más?, por eso no me puedes dar una respuesta.

-yo, n-no yo lo que pasa es que…

-Te gusta Sai verdad, por eso no me dices que sí. –su voz estaba muy grave y tenía una mirada muy pesada.

-no, no es eso… es solo que ¿no te parece algo precipitado?

-¿precipitado? –frunció el seño.-en absoluto, estoy perfectamente seguro de lo que siento.

-Es sólo que…

-no estás segura verdad, no estás segura lo que sientes por mí.

Se sentía mal la única mujer que le interesaba ahora y era despreciado por ella, no pudo más, había perdido las riendas de sus cabales, se cegó por el enojo.

-bien, pues espero que TU y SAI sean muy felices.

Le había dado de nuevo en su orgullo su mayor debilidad. Se dio media vuelta para retirarse, estaba que echaba lumbre.

-¡Sasuke espera! –no le hizo caso y continuo caminando hasta que sintió unos delicados brazos rodarlo por detrás, dándole un gran abrazó, haciendo que se parara en seco.

-Soy una tonta, perdóname, yo no quise que pensaras eso.

-Hmp.

-entre Sai y yo no hay nada, porque no lo entiendes, yo… al único hombre que quiero, es a ti, y me acabas de hacer muy feliz al pedirme que sea tu novia.

El chico se volteo para darle la cara, viendo en el rostro de la chica los ojos cristalinos, la había hecho llorar por su estúpido arranque.

-yo… claro que quiero ser tu novia.

-de verdad.

-Si Sasuke -

Ahora fue Sasuke quien la abrazo tiernamente, atrayéndola más a él poniendo su barbilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, aspirando lenta y profundamente su aroma, ese olor a cerezas que lo volvía loco. Ella puso sus manos en su espalda, y recargo su cabeza en su torso.

Se separaron un poco, todo a su alrededor desapareció solo estaban ellos, solo importaban ellos, Sasuke acerco su rostro para volver a besar esos labios que hacía poco los había besado y no podía esperar para volver a hacerlo, estaba extasiado, al sentir sus labios cerca, ambos empezaron con la sincronía de sus lenguas era un beso muy exigente, y muy demandado por los dos.

Sasuke logró su cometido, _conquistar a Sakura Haruno _ya no podía escapar de sus garras, sin salir terriblemente dañada.

Era un juego que Sasuke dejo avanzar demasiado y del cual no se podía zafar tan fácil, y ella, iba a ser la más perjudicada…


	7. Peleas y sentimientos no correspondidos

CAPITULO 7

La mañana llegó, y el pelinegro, despertó más temprano de lo normal, amaneció de muy buen humor, tomó una ducha, se cambio y peino para pasar por SU novia.

Como le agradaba pensar en eso, cada vez que se acordaba ponía una media sonrisa.

_-Mi novia, ya es mi novia –_y pensar que al principio era sólo una más en su lista, siempre había tenido muchas mujeres, y una con la que más se enredo, fue con la zorra de Karin. –_tsk, que estúpido fui. _–ahora le causaba repulsión acordarse de ello, -Karin era la más zorra con la que se había metido, y eso le causaba cierto asco al ver la diferencia tan grande entre ella y su novia.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar. Pero no estaba solo, sus padres ya estaban en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días hijo! –le dijo su madre Mikoto.

-Buenos días... Y ese milagro que cuento con su presencia en el desayuno –se podía distinguir cierto reproche en sus palabras. Nunca comían juntos en ninguna hora, nunca hablaban, nunca convivían, y eso le ha ocasionado cierto resentimiento a Sasuke.

-No empieces Sasuke –ahora era su padre el que habló. –Tenemos tiempo libre, eso es todo.

-Hmp… como digan- se sentó de mala gana, prefería comer sólo, ya que se había acostumbrado a desayunar SIN NADIE.

-¡y dime Sasuke! ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? -Mikoto quería entablar una conversación con su hijo.

-Bien.

-¿has tenido problemas?

-no

-¿hay algo que nos quieras contar que te ha pasado?

-no –seguía contestando con puros monosílabos.

-Sasuke deja de contestarle así a tu madre –dijo el señor Fugaku hastiado de oír cómo le respondía a Mikoto.

Sasuke puso una mueca de fastidio, querían enterarse de todo lo que le pasaba en el tiempo que no estuvieron con él, en un pequeño tiempo libre de 15 minutos de su tan apretada agenda.

-Y dime Sasuke ¿hay alguna chica que te guste? –volvió a preguntar su madre.

-Sí.

-¿y es tu novia?

-Sí, de hecho ayer se lo pedí –trató de no ser tan seco con su madre.

-¡De verdad!... deberías traerla a la casa algún día para conocerla, nunca has traído a tus novias a la casa.

-¿para qué? Seguramente van a estar ocupados.

- ¿De qué familia viene?, ¿Quiénes son sus padres? – Fugaku pregunto sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho su hijo.

-_demonios-_sabia que le preguntarían eso.

-para que quieren saber ahora sí de mis cosas, si nunca lo hacen. –trato de evadir la pregunta.

-Esto nos concierne también a nosotros, tiene que ser alguien de buena familia, de nuestra clase social que pueda beneficiar nuestros intereses… así que, ¿Quién es?

-No tengo por qué decírselos.

-Pero Hijo- decía Mikoto.

-ya basta madre, no insistan-le alzo la voz, no le gustaba hablarle así, pero ya lo estaban fastidiando.

-no le hables así a tu madre –lo volvió a amenazar su padre.

-¿y cómo quieres que les hable?, quieren saber en un rato lo que me pasa en todo el tiempo que no se acuerdan que tienen otro hijo a parte de Itachi, sólo para aumentar su imperio.

-Sasuke no me levantes la voz, que te va a pesar –lo amenazó de nuevo su padre que tenía muy poca paciencia hacia los reclamos.

-Voy a llegar tarde a clases, mejor me voy. –dejo su plato en la mesa. Arrastró su silla haciendo un gran ruido en todo el salón, tomó sus llaves y se fue.

-Sasuke es un mal educado, eso nos pasa por darle todo lo que se le antoja. –dijo Fugaku.

-Pero… en cierta parte tiene razón, nunca estamos con él, ha crecido sólo Fugaku, no puedo dejar de sentir culpa al no estar con él cuando lo necesita, siento que fracasamos como padres.

-Nosotros no hemos fracasado en nada, él quiere hacerte sentir mal con sus palabras, pero solo es un inmaduro que siente que es la víctima en todo.

-Fugaku… no insistas con el tema de su novia, a lo mejor es algo sin importancia, y tu preocupándote por que es algo serio.

-Tienes razón, de todas formas, sea quien sea, el se va a casar con quien nosotros digamos.

Fugaku no dejaría que cualquiera lleve el apellido Uchiha, tenía que ser merecedora a aquello, no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo que con Itachi, por lo menos Sasuke no era tan estúpido para dejarse llevar por sentimientos innecesarios, fue lo mejor, que Sasuke se alejara de Itachi, así no podía seguir los mismos pasos que Itachi, eso era lo que pensaba su padre.

Cada cinco minutos se asomaba a la ventana, no había nada, decidió que era mejor irse sola, antes de que se le hiciera tarde para ir a la escuela.

-ya me voy –se despidió de sus padres antes de salir.

Pero al cerrar la puerta pudo ver a lo lejos y automóvil negro a toda prisa, freno de golpe, y se bajo el azabache.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir –le dijo algo apenado.

-no te preocupes, después de todo, no es un compromiso.

-Hmp, tal vez no antes, pero ahora sí, quiero pasar todos los días por mi novia.

-de acuerdo.-se sonrojó.

-No hay un beso de ¡buenos días! –arqueo la ceja algo divertido.

-claro –dijo colgándose de su cuello, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm, estuvo bien, pero yo me esperaba otro beso.

-jaja… te refieres a este- dijo para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-así está mejor –sonrió de medio lado. –vámonos que vamos atrasados.

Llegaron a la escuela y salieron del carro tomados de la mano; era el único contacto que tenía con Sakura cuando estaban con demás gente, no le gustaba que vieran su lado romántico las demás personas, querían que lo respetaran y que nadie conociera se lado sensible, más que la peli rosa.

-te fijaste que van tomados de la mano.

-no… esto no puede ser posible.

-hay que avisarle a Karin.

-Karin no está recuerda que la expulsaron y no regresa hasta la otra semana.

-es cierto… ¿por qué la habrán suspendido tanto tiempo?

-no solo a ella, también a Ino, quien sabe que habrán hecho, para que les fuera así.

Se ponían a hablar las chicas con las que se la pasan la peli roja y la peli rubia.

Nadie sabía que había pasado con ese par, de un momento a otro llegó el prefecto y las mando a la dirección, para regresar solo a tomar sus cosas y retirarse, después de eso no supieron más.

_Tres días atrás…_

_Estaban Ino y Karin caminando en el pasillo, burlándose de lo que habían hecho con la oji-jade._

_-jajaj, si esa estúpida no dejaba de llorar.-se burlaba Karin._

_-sí, es tan patética jaja _

_-creen que no me iba a dar cuenta –se oyó una voz detrás de Ino y Karin.-acaso pensaron, que por lo que le hicieron lo iba a dejar así._

_Ellas voltearon para toparse con unos ojos profundos y penetrantes._

_-sa-sasuki-to –dijo Karin con algo de temor._

_-cállate-les grito –no les perdonare lo que le hicieron a Sakura._

_-tú sabes que… -dijo Ino horrorizada._

_-si… y voy a hacer lo posible para que paguen caro._

_¿sasuke defendiendo a una mujer?_

_-Que te dio Sasuke para que la defiendas así… eres otro –estaba tan enojada de ver como la defendía a ella, a la cerebrito._

_-Esto no se va a quedar así ya lo pagarán._

_-que piensas hacer, pegarnos –lo reto la peli roja._

_-yo no hago esas bajezas, eso es de patanes._

_-entonces… piensas hacer lo mismo que le hicimos a ella._

_-no, eso es tomarles mucha importancia a cosas como ustedes, pero si aténganse a lo que les pase en el instituto._

_-¿Por qué la proteges tanto?,-le frustraba esa situación- no recuerdas los bien que la pasábamos juntos. –se acercó insinuandosele al azabache, este se retiró de ella, ya no le atraía en lo absoluto._

_-Solo les digo, que no le vuelvan a hacer nada. Porque si lo hacen, esta vez no respondo._

_Se retiro, dejándolas solas._

_-Karin y ahora que hacemos, Sasuke es de armas tomar- estaba asustada._

_-¡cállate! –le grito a la rubia._

_¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Por qué la defendía?... ¿acaso estaba enamorado de la rara? No… eso era imposible, pero ciertamente ver como Sasuke se preocupaba por la pelos de chicle y ser rechazada por él, era algo que no podía soportar, estaba a punto de estallar del coraje._

_Al poco tiempo estaban todos en clases cuando…_

_-disculpe profesora, la directora manda llamar a Karin e Ino, las quiere ver enseguida._

_Las susodichas se pararon de sus lugares y su dirigieron a la salida, Karin volteo a ver al pelinegro, acaso estaba… ¿riendo?, si se estaba riendo pero ¿Por qué?... Algo malo le esperaba, lo presentía y sabía que Sasuke estaba detrás de ello._

_Toc-toc_

_-nos mando llamar –entraron a la oficina de la dirección._

_-Tomen asiento._

_Se sentaron y esperaron a escuchar a la directora shizune para saber qué era lo que quería._

_-Me he enterado de lo que hicieron, eso es una falta demasiado grave para esta institución, es una conducta que no voy a dejar pasar._

_-¿de qué habla? –pregunto Ino._

_-ustedes saben a qué me refiero, ¿o quieren que lo diga delante de sus padres?_

_-no-dijo secamente Karin._

_-bien pues, una semana… estarán suspendidas una semana por lo que hicieron._

_-¿Qué? ¿Una semana? Eso es demasiado, las suspensiones son de tres días._

_-Lo que hicieron ameritaba la expulsión definitiva, así que no digan que fui injusta._

_-fue Sasuke verdad, de seguro Sasuke la obligo a suspendernos._

_-A mí nadie me obliga a nada, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie._

_-como no, usted se deja manipular por las familias más ricas de esta escuela, para que no dejen de llegar múltiples ayudas monetarias. –Karin había explotado, lanzando serpientes por su boca._

_-cuida tus palabras jovencita. No me hagas cambiar de opinión y expulsarlas de una buena vez._

_-¡no!, eso no- Ino se alarmó._

_-Por el momento lo dejaré así… tomen sus cosas y retírense, estas suspendidas desde este instante._

_Karin salió dando un azotón a la puerta, seguramente Sasuke movió sus influencias para suspenderlas, la directora es solamente un muñeco que controla la familia Uchiha, solo un títere._

_Llegaron al salón tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron sin decir nada, dejando con interrogantes a sus compañeros._

_-¿A dónde irán?_

_-¿Qué habrá pasado?_

_-¿Qué hicieron?_

_-silencio… dejen de estar hablando y pongan atención, sino quieren que de tema por visto._

_-lo sentimos sensei.- se disculparon las chismosas que no dejaban dar la clase._

Y así fue como les dio un pequeño escarmiento por lo que le hicieron a la peli rosa, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero lo hizo para no levantar tantas sospechas ya que le había prometido a Sakura no hacerles nada, además, si le hubieran hecho algo después de esos tres días que la conoció, seguramente lo menos que hubieran recibido hubiera sido mandarlas en un vuelo a Alaska. Para que murieran congeladas, era una persona muy extremista e impulsiva.

En el recreo…

-¿Entonces tu y Sakura ya son novios? –Pregunto Neji-

-Sí. –dijo Sasuke

-Pero… se supone que pasara. –dijo Kiba.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-Pues se trataba solo de enamorarla, no tenía que ir tan en serio.

-Eso es cierto no quedamos de formalismos… o acaso, ¿te gusta?-pregunto Neji.

-…-

-Sasuke ¿te enamoraste de la rara? –le pregunto Kiba con cierta cara de desagrado (aunque era el menos indicado de decir eso).

-cuida tus palabras imbécil. –Sasuke se enojo mucho.

-Entonces si te enamoraste de ella –hablo por primera vez Sai –veo que el Uchiha si tiene sentimientos después de todo, y resultó ser algo opuesto a lo que aparenta.-estaba provocando al peli negro.

-yo no estoy enamorado de ella, alguna vez me han visto darle un beso, por favor no puedo, no me inspira otra cosa que no sea asco. –cayo por completo en el juego de Sai.

-Teme, mejor cállate –siempre que Sai hablaba era para contradecirse el pelinegro, el sabía perfectamente que Sasuke se había enamorado de la peli rosa, pero no lo decía por miedo a que se burlaran de él.

-muy bien –dijo Sai –ya la enamoraste, ya la conquistaste, ahora te falta llevártela a la cama, para después dejarla en evidencia en toda la escuela. Te tienes que acostar con ella, antes de 4 días.

-Eso es muy pronto –dijo Naruto.

-En eso habíamos quedado, que la llevara a la cama en menos de una semana o si no esto se terminaba y perdías ¿o no es así?

-si en eso habíamos quedado –dijo Kiba

-muy bien, pues en menos de cuatro días ella estará gimiendo de placer en mi cama-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Teme ya cállate! –su amigo era un verdadero estúpido al dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de Sai.

-muy bien, entonces hay que esperar a cuatro días.

-eso eso todo, no puedo soportar oír más –dijo por primera vez cierto peli rojo sin cejas –no pienso formar parte de esto, sus juegos estúpidos ya pasaron el límite, y no pienso seguir oyendo más, ¡Sasuke!- le hablo al pelinegro que estaba pensativo mirando al suelo, haciendo que levantara la cabeza –eres un patán, tú no te mereces el amor de Sakura.

Gaara parecía demasiado enojado, era como si estuvieran jugando con alguien preciado para él, pero… ellos dos nunca se han hablado, así que no entendían el comportamiento del peli rojo.

No pudo aguantar más, como hablaba Sasuke de ella, eso era de poco hombres, Sasuke no tenía escrúpulos, al igual que los demás, ellos no sabían la relación que tenia Gaara con la peli rosa, pero ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ni siquiera la peli rosa lo sabe.

Gaara ha mantenido conversaciones via mesenger con ella, con el seudónimo de _kazekage_, así que Sakura no sabía quién era. Sakura le había llamado la atención desde hace unos años, asi que decidió acercarse a ella, sin ser descubierto, no podía hablarle de frente, no tenía el valor, pero gracias al chat pudo ver cómo era en realidad Sakura Haruno, duraba horas enteras hablando con ella. Cuando habló con ella era justamente como la había imaginado, una persona simpática y divertida.

Cuando se entero lo que querían hacer sus "amigos", estaba esperando el momento que se conectara para advertirle, sin importar ser descubierta su identidad, pero… desde que la apuesta empezó parece que la peli rosa no ha tenido tiempo ni de conectarse, Sasuke la ha de estar teniendo muy ocupada, y ella feliz de la vida, eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

-_Estúpido Sasuke… Estúpido destino… Estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos._

-¡AAhh! –soltaron un grito de emoción.

-no sean tan escandalosas.

-¿novios?, no me la creo, eso es fantástico –dijo Tenten.

-pues ya ves.

-Que suerte tienes Sakura –dijo Hinata.

-la verdad sí, estoy muy feliz, es un encanto, y luego sus besos mmmm –dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-SAKURA jajaja, no seas pervertida-Tenten se hechó a reir.

-pero dinos… ¿Cómo paso? –pregunto curiosa Hinata.

-Bueno, me llevó a un restaurant muy fino y elegante, ahh –suspiro-me sentía en las nubes, estuvimos platicando muy a gusto, sólo que había un mesero que no le quitaba la vista a MI novio, pero es lo de menos, ya que no se le hizo, jeje… después me llevó a mi casa y antes de irme, me tomó de la mano y me pidió ser su novia, yo al principio dudaba, creía que era algo precipitado, así que él pensó que me gustaba alguien más, específicamente Sai, se enojó y se dirigió a su auto cuando lo detuve y le di el sí.

-órale, el Uchiha es muy celoso –notó Tenten.

-sí.

-Pero eso significa que te quiere y le da miedo que lo dejes por alguien más.

-sí, yo tampoco creí que fuera tan inseguro.

-Tal vez es inseguro sólo contigo… vaya, en serio que le gustas ahh-suspiro Tenten- como me gustaría que algo así me pasara con el primo de Hinata.

-Tenten-chan –dijo Hinata.

-Quien sabe, nada esta escrito todavía, tal vez pase algo en un futuro.

-Hmp, ojalá pero lo dudo. –dijo resignada.

-¡SASUKE! –oyó la vos de su amigo que venía detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-¿por qué dijiste eso?, tu y yo sabemos que eso que dijiste no es verdad.

-No sé de qué me hablas, no finjas conocerme dobe.

-no finjo, de hecho, te conozco mejor que lo que tú crees, a ti te cuesta mucho trabajo expresar tus sentimientos, por ese estúpido orgullo que no te va a llevar a nada bueno.

-Ya terminaste, tengo cosas que hacer, que estar oyendo estupideces. –volteándose para seguir su camino.

-Teme –su voz se oía determinada –si llevas esta apuesta hasta las últimas consecuencias… te aseguro, que tú y yo no seremos más amigos.

-A mi no me vengas con eso, ¿me escuchaste?

-TEME –apretaba más sus puños por lo terco que era su amigo.

- si no quieres hablarme no me importa, no te necesito.

-Si sigues con esto no solo perderás una amistad, sino también a la persona que amas, y sabes bien que es verdad lo que digo.

-Tú no sabes nada. Ya déjame en paz, yo sé lo que hago.

-¡NO, NO LO SABES!

Sasuke ya se había enfadado de oír a Naruto, no lo dudo y le dio un bien acertado puñetazo, mandándolo hasta el suelo, Naruto estaba sin creérselo, llevo su mano al labio y pudo ver que salía sangre de su labio.

-_así que con esas vamos-_pensó, no se iba a dejar por Sasuke, si solo a golpes entraba en razón, entonces lo haría.

Se le abalanzó al peli negro, no se iba a dejar. Le devolvió el puñetazo al azabache volteándole la quijada, ahora sí lo había hecho enojar, empezaron a pelear, haciendo que la gente se alborotara, las mujeres empezado a gritar preocupadas que no pelearan, que se podían lastimar, mientras los hombres gritaban cosas como ¿dale con todo?, ¡tú puedes!, ¡no te dejes!, incitándolos a seguir peleando, hasta que llegó el prefecto y maestros a detenerlos…

Todos estaban muy des consternados, ellos eran los mejores amigos, y ahora peleaban como si se odiaran a muerte, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Los separaron y a los dos y los llevaron a la dirección. Tenían los ojos rojos de rabia y coraje, Naruto molesto porque su amigo era un idiota y Sasuke porque ya mucho tenia con su conciencia, como para que el viniera a repetirle que estaba mal algo que ya sabía, eso le causaba cólera. Ya estaba harto que se metiera siempre en sus asuntos.

Estaban todos en el salón cuando un chico entró agitado gritando por todo el salón.

-¡Hey escuchen!, ¡Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzimaki se acaban de pelear!

-¿Qué? –causo un gran alboroto en el aula.

Neji, Kiba y Sai se miraron entre sí.

-¿escuchaste?, esos dos se pelearon. Ja nunca crei oir eso en mi vida. –dijo Kiba.

-ni yo, algo muy grave debió haber pasado para que llegaran a esos extremos.

-sí esos dos son como hermanos.

Siguieron conversando acerca del tema. Mientras el "informativo" terminaba de contar los detalles a todos los interesados.

-Sí, se puso color de hormiga, con decirles que tuvieron que intervenir los maestros, y eso que tardaron mucho en controlarlos, parecía como si se quisiera matar.

-¿en serio?

-Pero si Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun son los mejores amigos!

Comentaban los del salón, siendo escuchados por Sakura, Hinata y Sakura de los susodichos

-Ya oiste Sakura, tu novio se peleo –dijo Tenten,

-¿Qué Naruto es tu novio, Sakura? –se metió en la conversación una compañera de su salón.

-No. –dijo Sakura.

-Naruto no es su novio, pero si Sasuke Uchiha. –le dijo Tenten.

-t-tu… t-tu –señalaba a la pelirosa en estado de shock -¡ESRES LA NOVIA DE SASUKE UCHIHA! –su grito se oyó por todo el salón, ocasionando de todos voltearana a verlas. –jajaja que buena broma –decía la chica, rogando que fuera una mala broma.

-Pues no, no es una broma, Sakura es novia de Sasuke Uchiha –le reitero Tenten.

-¡eso no es cierto! –exclamo muy enojada.

-Lo que ella dice es verdad –se oyó la voz de un chico con marcas en la cara interviniendo en la plática.

-¿Kiba? –Dijo tenten, frunciendo el seño.

El chico clavó mucho tiempo su mirada en ella, hasta que volvía a fijarla en la compañera escandalosa.

-Sasuke nos lo acaba de decir, desde ayer son novios.

Todos los alumnos estaban oyendo aquello, se miraban unos con otros, sin entender o más bien sin creerse lo que había dicho el castaño. Las mujeres soltaron un gran grito de desilusión.

Sakura se sentía incomoda ante las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras, seguido de murmullos y comentarios algo hirientes.

-Que le vio.

-Pero si es muy poca cosa para Sasuke-kun.

-No ha de ser en serio.

-Tal vez lo amenazo o chantajeo para que él hiciera abominable accion.

-Si de seguro, se ve que es bien mosquita muerta.

Seguían comentando por atrás de la peli rosa, tenía ganas de agarrarlas a puñetazos, pero sabía que solo lo decían por ardidas. Tenten observó que eso le dañaba a la peli rosa e interfirió en defensa de su amiga.

-Vallan a lanzar su veneno a otra parte… sólo son un montón de víboras-les dijo Tenten- por eso nadie las toma en cuenta.

-¿y a ti si? –dijo Kiba que seguía al lado de ella con una voz algo sarcastica.

-Pues sí, porque yo sí me doy mi lugar, y no ando de lagartona. –eso se los dirigió a las chicas.

-Eso dicen todas, pero al final, serias o aventadas todas terminan siendo lo mismo.

-Eso no es cierto. –esta vez grito.

-claro que lo es… las mujeres la única obligación que tienen es satisfacernos y darnos herencia, nada más.

-Eres un machista de lo peor. Como odio oír a un hombre expresarse así de las mujeres.

Nadie decía nada, solamente escuchaban como se atacaban, no sabían de qué lado estar.

-Mmm, y tú una feminista que siente que puede cambiar el mundo, que no están conformes del lugar que les pertenece en la sociedad. –sentía que con esa la había dejado callada

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?-

-mas idiota eres tu… ¿lo sabías? –le imito lo último.

_PAZZ_ –se oyó el eco del sonido de una cachetada bien dada por la castaña.

-eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres.

Por otra parte Kiba lo que menos toleraba era ser abofeteado por mujeres, perdía el control cada vez que una mujer le pegaba.

-Eres una… -le levanto la mano dispuesto a pegarle, ella solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca fue llegado, cuando los abrió puedo ver como alguien sostenía la mano del chico, hasta que visualizó bien quién era.

-¡Neji suéltame! –le ordenaba a su amigo.

-a una mujer no se le pega, que te quede bien claro eso –el ojiperla le decía sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Ella empezó, es una…

-cierra la boca, no voy a permitir que ofendan a una mujer en mi presencia- kiba jaló bruscamente su brazo para zafarse del agarre

-tú y tus "modales".

-Así me educaron y no me avergüenzo, más bien a ti debería darte vergüenza esa actitud tuya.

-Baa, no me vengas con tus "modales".

-y tu… -ahora se dirigió a la castaña.

-Tampoco se ve bien que andes retando a los hombres. Tienes que darte tu lugar.

No le dijo nada. La castaña se sentía mal, escuchar esas palabras de Neji la hacían sentir muy poca cosa, ahora más que nunca se sentía muy poca cosa para él, ella una chica impulsiva y él todo un hombre recatado y elegante, él siempre estaría con mujeres recatadas y prudentes, y ella no era así.

-Vámonos Kiba –le dijo a su amigo, jalándolo de la camisa.

-Tenten –la llamó su amiga Hinata preocupándose por su amiga.

-Tenten ¿estás bien? –le preguntaba Sakura.

-yo… no, no estoy bien –estaba a punto de llorar.

Su corazón su oprimía al ver cada vez más distante a la persona que siempre estuvo enamorada y saber que esta fuera de su alcance.

CON SASUKE Y NARUTO

La directora no los suspendió, siendo uno de los contrincantes un Uchiha, lo iba a dejar pasar por alto, aunque eso ameritaba la suspensión, salieron de la oficina de la directora, ninguno hablaba, solo iban caminando en los pasillos, sin dirigirse una palabra.

-Y espero que con esto no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos –dijo antes de irse.

-Ya me harte de tu terquedad, a partir de ahora tu sabrás lo que haces, pero conste que te lo advertí.

-¡SASUKE! –se oía una voz a lo lejos.

Los chicos voltearon.

-Sasuke me dijeron que te habías peleado con… -se callo al ver la peli rubio presente.

-¡Adiós Sakura-chan! -el pelirubio se despidió únicamente de ella.

-¡Adiós! –se fue dejándolos solos.

-¿Por qué pelearon?

-Hmp, por cosas de hombres.

-¿Qué cosas?

-cosas personales.

-Mmm, entonces no lo puede saber ni tu novia. –arqueo una ceja no estando conforme con la respuesta.

-no… -_mucho menos tú-_pensó el azabache.

-¿Qué les dijo la directora?, ¿los va a suspender?

-Hmp, claro que no… sólo nos dará un castigo de escarmiento.

-¡qué bueno!, creí que te iban a expulsar.

-Si no pueden suspenderme, mucho menos expulsarme. –Dijo con superioridad -¿Quién te dijo que me había peleado?

-Un compañero de nuestro salón entró gritando que te habías peleado con Naruto.

-Hmp, que rápido vuelan los chismes en esta escuela.

-Y más si son respecto a ti… como –Sakura se sonrojo –tambien ya saben que tu y yo somos novios.

-Ya se habían tardado –sonrió de medio lado.

-sí, aunque ahora sea la chica más odiada de la prepa.

-No les hagas caso a esa gente, si alguien te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, yo personalmente le partiré la cara a quien te haga algo.

-No seas tan salvaje Sasuke. –frunció el seño.

Sasuke se fue acercando al oído de sakura para decirle algo que sólo fuera escuchado por ella.

-también soy salvaje en otras cosas –el chico bromeaba con la peli rosa.

-¡Sasuke!... no digas eso. –se puso roja como tomate.

-Me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas.

-ya… no sigas –sentía que no podía sentir sus mejillas de la vergüenza.

-Eres tan inocente –se acerco de nuevo a su oreja- nunca había visto a una mujer ponerse así al hablarle de _eso._

-nnn y-ya será mejor que vayamos a clases, de seguro la profesora ya llegó, ¡vamos! –lo tomó de la mano para jalar al peli negro con paso veloz.

Después de eso, se cruzó el fin de semana y ninguno se contactaba con el otro, ya no salían a divertirse, esa amistad se veía cada vez más perdida… Sakura se preocupaba por el peli negro ya que era testigo de ver cómo le afectaba al pelinegro el distanciamiento con su amigo, aunque el lo negaba, ella sabía que de verdad apreciaba al pelirubio, ser amigos de la infancia es algo que no se olvida tan pronto, aunque no sabía que decirle, ya que el no le ha dicho, el motivo de su pelea, por más que le preguntaba al principio el le respondía con evasivas y se ponía de mal humor, así que decidió ya no insistir más, iba a dejar que el le dijera cuando el se sintiera mejor.

Paso rápido el fin de semana, llegando así el primer día de clases de la semana,

Los días fueron pasando hasta que por fin llegó.

-_hoy es el cuarto y último día –_pensó Sasuke.

Los días que había pasado con la pelirrosa habían sido grandiosos para ser sólo una semana de estar de novios, se sentía muy bien, pero… hoy era el ultimo día para llevársela a la cama, por parte de el no había problema el estaría gustoso ya que se moría por hacerlo con la peli rosa. Pero no quería presionarla, quería que ella también lo disfrutara, que gozaran al mismo tiempo.

-_¿y si no quiere? _

Estaría perdiendo todo, todo lo que había hecho no significaría nada, y la apuesta estaría perdida para él. NO QUIERO PERDER, pero a veces no se pueden tener dos cosas a la vez. Y ese era su problema.

A la mañana Sasuke pasó por Sakura a su casa como siempre, su noviazgo a pesar de haber acabado de empezar, ya habían hecho todo formal, Sasuke ya había pedido permiso a los padres de Sakura y ellos aceptaron su relación, todo iba bien entre ellos, pero no para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Hoy tambien era el dia que regresaban la peli roja y la peri rubia que llegaron de nuevo a clases.

YA EN EL RECREO…

-¡Karin ,Ino… que gusto que gusto que estén de nuevo con nosotras! –decían hipócritamente sus amigas.

-si ya las extrañábamos –le seguía otra de sus amigas.

-Sí, por fin regresamos, ya estaba harta de oir los sermones de mis padres.

-Pero ¿Por qué las suspendieron? ¿Qué hicieron?

-nosotras no hicimos nada… aquí se cometió una injusticia.

-De verdad, no me la puedo creer-decían emocionadas sus amigas.

-Pero eso ya no importa –Ino encojio los hombros.

-Nos tienen que poner al corriente de todo lo que paso estos días que estábamos ausentes.

-Si es cierto –Le sigue la chismosa de la peli rubia.

-Pues prepárense, que les tenemos un bombazo de noticia. –no esperaban a contarle la nueva al par.

-que pasó –se moria de la intriga Karin…

-pues verás… -estaba a punto de soltar la bomba.

Estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela Neji, Kiba, Sai Sasuke y Naruto que aunque estaban en la misma mesa, no se dirigían si quiera la mirada.

-Hey Sasuke no se te olvide hee –le decía Kiba.

-¿Qué cosa? –sasuke no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Que se te olvido que día es hoy, ya pasó una semana, y hoy es el último día para acostarte con la ra… -Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada –con Sakura.

-Sasuke –decía muy serio Sai –hoy te la tienes que llevar a la cama.

-_hoy es el ultimo día_… -penso el pelinegro, quien no había dejado de pensar en lo mismo desde el momento que se levantó, no quería que este día llegara, aunque sabia qie sucedería tarde o temprano era algo inevitable.

-Sasuke que animado te ves al saber que vas a tener sexo con la chica –el sarcasmo provenía de Kiba.

-Tal vez ya se arrepintió –arqueo la ceja Si, empezando a provocarlo.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto con un tono enojado y el seño fruncido.

Era lo que más quería… tener ese tipo de intimidad con la peli rosa, pero no en esas condiciones ni tan de prisa, y pensar que antes, la chica con la que andaba se la quería llevar a la cama ese mismo día, pero con ella era distinto, quería disfrutar el momento, no quería apresurar su noviazgo.

-Si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo, solo dilo y aquí la dejamos.

-He tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, así que no pongas en duda mi hombría. –ya lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-Entonces hoy será el día.

-Sí, hoy me la llevaré a la cama, y le encantara.

-_Teme, tu no aprendes… _-no podía creer como su _ex_ amigo parecía decidido a tal atrocidad.


	8. El ultimo dia y el primer encuentro

CAPITULO 8

-Entonces hoy será el día.

-Sí, hoy me la llevaré a la cama, y le encantara.

-_Teme, tu no aprendes… _-no podía creer como su _ex_ amigo parecía decidido a tal atrocidad.

CON KARIN Y SUS AMIGAS…

-ok, chicas ahora si cuéntenos lo que ha pasado… de que nos hemos perdido. –Como estaban sus amigas parecía que era una bomba.

-sí, díganos que es lo que pasó –Ino también estaba muy intrigada.

-pues a que no saben quién es la nueva parejita que ha causado mucho de qué hablar estos últimos días.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Ino ansiosa.

-Es algo que nunca había pasado, puede ser algo histórico en este colegio.

-Mmm. ¿era eso?, en nuevo noviazgo, creí que era otra cosa –Se veía la cara de desilusión de la chismosa de Ino.

-Pues no creo que les guste mucho saber quiénes son…

-A mi no me interesa nadie que no sea mi Sasukito –.

-_si como no-_pensaron sus amigas. Quienes sabían que Karin era una completa resbalosa

-pues entonces esto si te va a interesar.

-No lo creo –Levantó su botella de agua llevándosela a la boca, para hidratarse.

-la nueva parejita es Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha .

Eso la hizo regresar toda el agua que tenía en su boca, salpicando a sus amigas que ponían cara de desagrado después de haber sido mojadas por agua regresada de la peli roja.

-¡iugh!-gritaron sus amigas al ser salpicadas por el agua.

-Sa-sasuke y sa-sakura ¿NOVIOS?-Había entrado en colapso, eso no podía ser cierto.

-Te dijimos que era una bomba.

-pero… no eso no puede ser verdad, ustedes están locas.

-pues si es verdad, el mismo Sasuke Uchihha lo confirmó.

-NO ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO… -gritó parándose de la silla dando un gran golpe en la mesa.

Sasuke nunca había tenido una novia formal, ella era lo más cercano a ser su chica, pero ni siquiera ella pudo subirse en el carro del peli negro, nunca había tenido un gesto amable o cariñoso de su parte, siempre sus encuentros eran nada más para tener intimidad, pero nunca se sintió querida por él, y saber que ahora está siendo feliz con otra, NO eso no lo podía permitir, nunca iba a dejar estar juntos, él tenía que ser para ella.

-Karin –sus amigas la veían preocupadas, llevaba mucho tiempo así, sin decir nada.

-k-karin ¿estás bien? –parece que la noticia le había caído peor de lo que esperaban.

-No, no estoy bien –les grito.

-Karin, No es para tanto-decía Ino –ni que se hubieran casado –trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Karin sonrió de medio lado, tomando de nuevo asiento, sus amigas ya le causaban miedo ese rápido cambio de humor.

-Claro que no, pero tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ¿no crees?

-Yo ya no Karin, recuerda lo que paso la otra vez y eso que todavía no eran novios, yo no quiero que esta vez si nos expulsen o nos haga algo peor.

-Mmm, eres una gallina.

-Pues seré lo que sea, pero conmigo no cuentes.

-No necesito de cobardes como tú. –duro varios minutos con una cara de maldad, estaba pensando muy bien su próxima fechoría.

-Karin ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Ino la veía con cierto miedo, parecía estar dispuesta a todo.

-¿para qué quieres saber si no me vas a ayudar?-le gritaba-pero no me importa por mí mejor, así hare las cosas a mi modo.

RING… RING… la campana sonó y con ella termino el receso, guiando a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas aulas.

Todos se pararon de la mesa y se fueron al salón, Sasuke se paró absorto de lo demás, parecía un zombi, no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación.

-_yo y mi gran boca –_eso le pasaba por ser tan impulsivo y orgulloso.

En estos días Sasuke siempre les dijo a sus amigos que sólo la estaba utilizando y que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero con ella, era otra cosa, era irreconocible, nunca se había portado tan meloso y tierno con alguien que no fuera ella, lo embrujó, eso era lo que pensó él, cada capricho, cada cosa que ella le decía el siempre la obedecía, aunque siempre lo hacía a regaña dientes, la peli rosa se salía con la suya, aunque siempre al final Sasuke recibía su recompensa con los besos tan cálidos de SU peli rosa.

-¿en qué tanto piensas? –Alguien lo había alcanzado haciendo que saliera pensamientos. –estas muy serio. –no se dio cuenta a qué hora había llegado la peli rosa donde él estaba.

-en nada –dijo con desgano –_ ¿Cómo diablos le voy a proponer eso?... no puedo… simplemente no puedo._

Lo veía algo angustiado, parecía que algo le había pasado, algo lo inquietaba, no sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pero podía notar esa actitud suya, cada vez que estaba junto a Naruto, sin hablarse los dos, ella veía como le afectaba perder du amistad, así como sabia que nunca se lo diría abiertamente, quería aparentar fortaleza, esa fortaleza que no sabía de dónde sacaba pero nunca decía sus sentimientos.

-bueno –dijo rodando los ojos no muy convencida de la respuesta.

-En serio no me pasa nada. –trataba de convencerla, aunque era algo imposible ya que era muy perspicaz.

-Si claro, te creo –iba con un ligero tono sarcástico que no notó el peli negro. –Listo para la clase de física-trató de cambiar el tema.

-Tsk, ni me lo recuerdes, por más que puedo no logro entender Física. –agradeció internamente a la peli rosa tener que hablar de otra cosa.

-No es tan difícil, solo que es muy metódico.

-Eso me desespera, no puedo reprobar ninguna materia.-se veía muy serio.

-ya verás que no reprobaras, tu eres muy inteligente.

-Claro que soy inteligente, por eso te tengo a ti de novia.-se oyó demasía sensual y más aun regalándoles una sonrisa de medio lado que te hacen estremecer totalmente.

Sus comentarios a veces la sacaban de onda, unas veces tan seco con ella, y más estando en público, y otras tan tierno y romántico que la hacían sentir la mujer más suertuda.

Entraron por fin al salón, y Karin pudo ver que esos dos iban agarrados de la mano, miro fijamente a la peli rosa, quien al sentirse observada, giro su cabeza, cuál fue su sorpresa toparse con esa mirada llena de odio que era dirigida especialmente para ella, sintió una opresión más fuerte en su mano, que era Sasuke quien la había hecho salir de su temor, giro su rostro y pudo ver como con la mirada le decía.

-_aquí estoy… no tengas miedo_.-ella sonrió al sentirse protegida y querida y más siendo por la persona que has amado secretamente por varios años.

La determinación y serenidad se apoderaron del rostro de la oji-jade, siguiendo de largo a su asiento sin dejar que la quisieran intimidar, ni Karin ni otra mujer, Sakura le regalo una sonrisa triunfante, dándole saber que ella era la única que quería el peli negro y que la había elegido a ella.

-_esa es mi chica-_pensó el peli negro al ver como no se dejaba intimar por nadie.

-_maldita estúpida-_Karin maldecía un millón de veces ese _fenómeno_ como varias veces le decía-_se siente la gran cosa, pero pronto la bajaré de su nube… ojala y lo disfrute, ya que pronto se va a acabar._

Llegando la profesora, todos guardaron silencio y prestaron suma atención a la maestra la cual empezaba a explicar. Poniéndole el azabache toda la atención del mundo.

-y así es como se resuelve.

Decía la profesora de física, explicando la resolución de problemas que a Sasuke le sacaban canas verdes.

-Les dejare una serie de problemas de tarea para mañana, esta tarea constara dos puntos de su calificación, así que por el bien de ustedes les aconsejo que la hagan.

La profesora paso las hojas del trabajo…

-Eso es todo por hoy, ya se pueden retirar.

La clase había terminado, la peli rosa se acerco al azabache.

-sigues sin entender-preguntó la peli rosa al azabache.

-Sí –se jalaba los cabellos de frustración.

-No te desesperes… si quieres, hacemos la tarea juntos para que le entiendas, yo te explico –aconsejó.

-si me gustaría. –agradeció inmensamente su ayuda.

-bien, entonces nos vemos en la tarde para ponernos a hacerla.

-muy bien.

-y ¿dónde la hacemos?

-en mi casa –dijo el azabache rápidamente.

-¿en tu casa? –eso la saco de onda.

-sí, ¿Por qué?, acaso no te convence.- arqueo una ceja con una cara algo burlesca-no te preocupes no estaremos solos, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-no es eso, es que… -trato de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero no sabía que decir.

-tranquila, si no quieres vamos a otro lado y listo. _–demonios peros i no va a mi casa será todavía más difícil lograr que pase algo._

-Mm, bueno, está bien en tu casa.-aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

Sasuke lo notó, pero no dijo nada, esa podría ser una oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando.

_-¡genial!_-por dentro estaba muy contento por su respuesta.

-Muy bien, entonces hoy en la tarde.

-Si –no se veía muy entusiasmada, pero tenía que dejar esos complejos de lado.

Hoy era su primer día de práctica de porristas estaba algo emocionada, llegó a las canchas y pudo ver como también los del equipo de fut-bol estaban entrenando, ya que pronto se avecinaba los próximos torneos de campeonato de escuelas media superior. Eran muy disciplinados y rigurosos en sus prácticas, y gracias a eso habían sido campeones por dos años consecutivos y yendo ahora por el tercero, siendo su capitán Neji Hyuga, que fue el primero en entrar a la cancha, con esa presencia tan imponente que cada vez que lo veía sentía miles de mariposas revolotear no solo en su estomago, sino en todo su cuerpo, esa sensación tan placentera, también podía convertirse en la peor de las sensaciones al saber que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Tenten no era la única tras el chico, pues era el más asediado después de Sasuke Uchiha, muchas mujeres estaban tras de él, incluso fuera del colegio se llegaron rumores que incluso mujeres casadas estaban tras el chico, y como no estarlo si era todo un caballero con una mentalidad muy madura.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca, estaba tan cerca de él pero a la vez tan inalcanzable para ella.

Su corazón se oprimía al ver la realidad pero…

-_no era el único hombre del planeta –_reflexionaba más a fondo ese tema, volviendo a invadir una gran tristeza en su ser –_aunque si el mejor –_le dolió darse cuenta de la verdad –_sin embargo, ya llegará el indicado para mí y que me quiera de verdad._

_-_¡Tenten! Ya vamos a comenzar –la voz de la peli rubia la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Temari le gritó a la castaña, el oji-perla también volteo a la misma dirección donde se encontraba Tenten, mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien se perdió en esos hermosos ojos perla que tampoco dejaban de verla.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó quedándose así como boba, que al darse cuenta giro bruscamente su cabeza tratando de salir de su trance.

El castaño sólo cerró lentamente sus ojos, sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro. Yendo con su equipo a practicar.

-Muy bien chicos a jugar –decía muy seriamente.

-Pues al único que estábamos esperando era a ti para comenzar, pero como que algo te entretuvo- el chico se estaba mofando de Neji, mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo de lo dicho.

-no sé a lo que te refieres. –su expresión seguía absorta de emociones.

-Pues nosotros no sabíamos que te llamaban la atención ese tipo de chicas, creo que tu y Sasuke son muy similares, cambiando radicalmente de gustos –ese chico lo estaba impacientando.

-Ya cállense –su tono de voz estaba más áspera, dando a entender que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia con que contaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Acababa de entrar el entrenador de fut-bol –creí que estaban jugando, si quieren platicar sus cosas que sea en la banca.

-El tuvo la culpa entrenador-dijo uno de los integrantes del equipo señalando a Neji.

-Pues no me importa quien haya empezado, aquí vienen a jugar, no a tratar sus asuntos personales.

-Lo sentimos entrenador. –Neji hizo una reverencia, disculpándose por su actitud, era una persona muy centrada y educada.

-No quiero que se repita, ahora a jugar.

-¡si entrenador! –soltaron un grito de aliento para dar inicio a su práctica.

CON TENTEN…

Al llegar con Temari, pudo distinguir que otra vez estaba ese chico tan apático en las gradas, al igual que la otra vez. Ese tipo era muy extraño, aunque siempre habían ido desde el preescolar juntos, nunca lo entendió, era un gran signo de interrogación. No sabía que le llamara la atención ver a las prácticas de porristas.

-_tal vez quiera unirse al equipo –_era una posible suposición –_pero todo los deportes le parecen aburridos_- reflexiono mejor con lo poco que lo conocía podría decir que no era gran afán a los deportes.

Tenten tenía mucha destreza y rápido pudo emparejarse con la sincronía y movimientos de las demás.

-¡Cielos Tenten eres muy buena en esto! –decía Lee que era uno de los porristas masculinos del equipo.

-Si es ciertas eres incluso mejor en esto que Ino y Karin, y luego con ese cuerpo tan atlético.-le siguió otra chica de las porristas con el nombre de Makino.

-gr… gracias, pero no es para tanto –le salieron muchas gotitas en su cabeza, se apenaba mucho cuando recibía muchos elogios, no estaba acostumbrada.

-Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, la práctica terminó –Dijo la capitana.

Todos se empezaron a retirar a los vestidores, para darse una ducha e ir a sus casas.

-Oye Tenten –la tomo Lee de la mano para frenarla.

-Sí.

-bueno pues yo… veras, quería saber si tu… quisieras, salir conmigo a dar una vuelta y tomar un helado -el chico se le notaba un sonrojo demasiado pronunciado - ¿Qué te parece? –dijo cuando trato de controlarse.

-bueno pues la verdad yo…

-Si no puedes hoy no hay problema, puede ser el día que quieras –se veía que era muy insistente.

-claro, porque no. –dijo la castaña regalándole una amplia sonrisa al chico de abundantes cejas, que cada vez su tono subía a uno más rojizo.

-¡qué bien!, que viva la llama de la juventud-estaba demasiado contento, eso le dio un poco de pena ajena a la castaña, al ver como se ponía a brincar de la emoción por toda la cancha, por suerte no había nadie presente.

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego. –le grito ya lejos de ella, quien seguía dando brincos y maromas por todo el camino.

-claro. –una gran gotita salió detrás de su cabeza –_se ve que tiene demasiadas energías._

-Es una cita, que no se te olvide. –le volvió a gritar ya más a lo lejos.

-ok, nos vemos. –se despidió la castaña.

-parece que lo flechaste –La castaña reconocía muy bien esa voz

-Temari –Nombro a la chica que acaba de aparecer.

-Nunca lo había visto tan feliz por salir con alguien.

-Parece que tiene muchas energías.

Temari soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, es una persona muy buena, aunque no le des tantas esperanzas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-Tenten frunció el seño.

-soy muy observadora y puedo ver que no sientes lo mismo por él.

-Pero eso es porque no lo conozco, pero cuando sepa realmente como es seguramente cambiare de opinión -_eso espero_-lo deseaba inmensamente.

-Eso es algo muy difícil cuando tu corazón ya tiene dueño.

De verdad que era muy perspicaz, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-yo… no estoy enamorada de nadie –se podía distinguir cierto resentimiento y despecho en su respuesta.

-¿a no?... y qué hay de NEJI HYUGA.

La castaña la miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Temari se acerco poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña. Ella agacho su cabeza al ser descubierta.

-¿tan obvia soy? –su mirada estaba clavada en el verde pasto.

-No, pero pude ver tu reacción con él ante lo que dijo con el enfrentamiento que tuviste con Kiba, de verdad te dolió lo que te dijo ¿verdad?

Tenten apretó fuertemente sus puños, no quería recordar esa ocasión y ahora llegaba alguien para recordarle algo que estos días a quería dejar en el olvido.

-Eso ya no importa.

Temari vio la reacción de Tenten, no quiso decirle más, solo la abrazo para saber que tiene alguien con quien contar.

-Si Neji te rechaza es porque es un verdadero idiota, eres alguien demasiado valiosa, no lo olvides.

-Gracias…

Sus lágrimas amenazaban en salir, se sentía demasiado débil, no quería llorar, quería aparentar ser alguien fuerte.

Temari se separo de la castaña, para verla fijamente y regalarle una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

-Vamos hay que ir a cambiarnos.

-sí claro.

Se fueron animadas a las duchas, dejando atrás las tristezas reflejando a dos grandes amigas.

Ya en la tarde nuestros protagonistas principales habían comido juntos en la casa de Sasuke, y después, se subieron al cuarto de Sasuke a resolver los problemas, Sasuke tenía una habitación demasiado grande, su cama era muy amplia, una escritorio con una laptop, una televisión de plasma, estéreo, consola de videos, una batería, un teclado, una guitarra, un espejo de cuerpo completo, su cuarto tenía dos puertas, una en donde estaba un baño solamente para él y la otra era un guardarropa más grande que su propio cuarto, en el centro de la habitación del azabache estaba una mesita bajita como la de los japoneses con unos cojines alrededor, se sentaron en ellos y se pusieron a resolver los problemas…

-y así se resuelve –termino su explicación – ¿le entendiste?

-Hmp…

-¡Ah! –Suspiro- va de nuevo…

Después de varios minutos siguieron resolviéndolo, Sasuke empezó a comprenderlo, pues era de rápido aprendizaje, con que le explicaran una vez lo entendía, en todo, menos en física aunque solo tardaba un poco más de lo normal, aunque siempre le entendía.

-¡terminamos! –exclamo emocionada Sakura.

-si por fin –se estiro del cansancio de tanto estudiar.

-y lo mejor es que ya le entiendes a los problemas.

-si… no es tan difícil.

-Hmp eso no decías unas horas atrás –bromeaba con el chico.

-Ven acá. – le decía mientras que la agarraba de la cintura, ella rio divertida, quedando sentaba al igual que Sasuke; ella estaba recargada en el pecho de él, quedando a espaldas del azabache, mientras que Sasuke la rodeaba por la cintura poniendo sus manos en su vientre, durando varios minutos así, les agradaba estar juntos, sentirse cerca, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Sasuke empezó a acariciar su estomago pasando por su vientre, bajando más hacia sus muslos, los cuales masajeaba en forma circular, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

-Sasuke… no –sentía las manos de la chica temblorosas.

-perdón no… no te quería incomodar, es solo que… -_¿en qué rayos pensaba?-_no me pude resistir.

-yo, yo también quiero estar contigo… pero.

-Sh-la callo sutilmente –no digas más, yo entiendo.

-es que, es muy pronto, yo no… -agachó la cabeza- no me siento preparada…

-no te voy a presionar, yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Más bien perdóname tu a mí no debí hacer eso.

Como podía pensar que en tan poco tiempo Sakura se le iba a entregar, como las demás zorras con las que solía salir, que en esa misma noche se las llevaba a la cama, esto sería distinto, sería más lento y duradero.

-descuida, tampoco es para que te sientas mal.

-como no, te hice pasar un mal rato, no quiero que pienses que me quise aprovechar de la situación

-_aunque es exactamente lo que hice –_pensó contradiciéndose por lo que dijo.

-Ya olvídalo, yo no pensé eso.

-Eres increíble –la volvió a abrazar teniéndola otra vez en sus brazos para después aspirar profundamente ese aroma tan adictivo para el peli negro.

-_me has cambiado Saskura…_

El tiempo se les fue volando, empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, dejando de lado esa situación algo incomoda para los dos.

-Sasuke ya me tengo que ir, ya está oscureciendo.

-Está bien, ¡vamos! Yo te llevo.

Bajaron del cuarto del peli negro que cuando estaban por salir se abrió ante sus ojos la puerta de la entrada, había llegado el señor Fugaku que lo venía siguiendo una serie de guardaespaldas.

-_¿este señor será padre de Sasuke?-_se preguntaba la chica, quien no conocía en persona la familia del azabache. –_sí, debe ser su padre, son igualitos.-_con excepción que este tenía una ojeras muy pronunciadas y el cabellos castaño, no como el de Sasuke que era negro azulado.

Al levantar la vista el Uchiha mayor, su vista se posó en la peli rosa que estaba a lado de su hijo.

-_demonios –_maldecía Sasuke internamente, apretando sus dientes. -_¿Qué más me puede pasar?_- de verdad estaba pagando caro esa apuesta.

-¡hola hijo!-saludo a Sasuke, para después voltear a ver a la peli rosa -¡buenas tardes señorita!-era muy cortes.

-¡buenas tarde señor! –fue la única respuesta que tuvo de los dos.

-Nos vamos –la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Qué no piensas saludar a tu padre? –No podía soportar que lo ignorara y más en frente de alguien más.

-¡Hola Padre! –sólo lo saludo para que se callara.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué no nos piensas presentar?, que descortés de tu parte Sasuke, así no te he educado. –dijo seriamente su padre.

-_tú no me educaste –_apretaba muy fuerte su mandíbula.

Sakura no decía nada, se sentía fuera de lugar, quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su padre.

-Sakura él es mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

-Mucho gusto señor. –inclino levemente su cabeza en ademan de respeto.

-El placer es mío jovencita… Sakura, es un lindo nombre.

-Ella es Sakura mi… mi novia. –lo dijo al fin.

Al ori aquello el señor Fugaku veía de arriba abajo a Sakura, ella se sentía un poco incomoda por la forma en que la veía, sentía que la desnudaba con su mirada.

-Así que ella es tu novia, vaya… que sorpresa-su rostro se puso serio. –Sakura ¿Qué?.

-Haruno, señor.

-¿Haruno?, Hmp no me suena… ¿en que trabajan tus padres?

-_ya sea a donde quieres llegar padre, y no lo permitiré, no dejare que la hagas sentir mal, A ELLA NO -_ya se nos hizo tarde, nos tenemos que ir.

La volvió a tomar de la mano pero esta vez, nada los detuvo Sasuke salió con la peli rosa, pasando de lado de su padre sin mirarlo, el señor Fugaku tampoco se movió ni su rostro si quiera, sólo pudo oír el arrancar del automóvil de Sasuke.

-¿Haruno? Heee –se quedo pensando el padre del azabache, su novia le pareció a simple vista muy bonita y fina que se veía de buenos sentimientos, pero todo eso salía sobrando si no tenía una buena posición.

YA EN EL CAMINO CON SASUKE Y SAKURA…

-_ese viejo, que estará planeando ahora que lo sabe._

-¡Sasuke!

-m_e va a hacer un interrogatorio acerca de Sakura._

-Sasuke.

-_no dejare que le haga nada, ese viejo es de armas tomar._

-¡SASUKE! –levanto la voz ya que no le hacía caso.

-¿QUE? –le grito enojado a la peli rosa, estaba muy exaltado, haberse encontrado con su padre lo altero.

-yo…

-perdón, no quise gritarte-llevo una mano a su frente con símbolo de frustración –es sólo que… me afecto ver a mi padre, no, no quería verlo.

-Acaso… no querías que nos conociéramos –se sentía mal, creía que se avergonzaba de ella.

-no, claro que no, yo nunca te negaría, es sólo que… mi padre es especial

-¿especial?

-Es demasiado… interesado.

-entiendo, es de los que se fija mucho en el dinero.

-Sí.

-y… ¿tú crees que desapruebe nuestra relación?

-no lo sé. –Dijo sinceramente –pero de todos modos no me importa lo que diga.

-Pero es tu padre.

-Solo ante la sociedad, el nunca ha estado conmigo, él y mi madre se la pasan trabajando, así que es un completo desconocido para mí.

-Pero le debes respeto.

-Y se lo tengo, pero que no venga a querer manejar mi vida como quiera, eso no se lo permitiré

Se dirigieron a la casa de la peli rosa, Sakura se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana. –le dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, nos vemos, y que sueñes con los angelitos. –Bromeaba con el peli negro regalándole la última sonrisa del día

-Hmp –sonrió de medio lado, _con que sueñe contigo es perfecto.-_ ¡Adiós!

Llego a su casa, subió rápidamente a su habitación para no encontrarse con su padre, que por suerte no pasó, se dejo caer en el colchón de su cama, sintiendo otra vez que lo invadía una sensación de soledad, solo como siempre, no le daba alegría llegar a su casa, aunque hace unos minutos estaba feliz de estar ahí porque contaba con la compañía de Sakura.

Estaba muy mal – ¿_Qué hare?_

_FLASH BACK_

_-yo no estoy enamorado de ella, alguna vez me han visto darle un beso, por favor no puedo, no me inspira otra cosa que no sea asco. –cayo por completo en el juego de Sai._

_-Teme, mejor cállate –siempre que Sai hablaba era para contradecirse el pelinegro, el sabia perfectamente que Sasuke se había enamorado de la peli rosa, pero no lo decía por miedo a que se burlaran de él._

_-muy bien –dijo Sai –ya la enamoraste, ya la conquistaste, ahora te falta llevártela a la cama, para después dejarla en evidencia en toda la escuela. Te tienes que acostar con ella, antes de 4 días._

_-Eso es muy pronto –dijo Naruto._

_-En eso habíamos quedado, llevártela a la cama en menos de una semana o si no esto se terminaba y perdías ¿o no es así?_

_-si en eso habíamos quedado –dijo Kiba_

_-muy bien, pues en menos de cuatro días ella estará gimiendo de placer en mi cama-dijo Sasuke._

_-¡Teme ya cállate! –su amigo era un verdadero estúpido al dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de Sai._

_-muy bien, entonces hay que esperar a cuatro días._

_Fin del flash back_

Y ese día es hoy, hoy ya debería haberla "echo gozar" como él mismo había dicho.

-yo y mi bocota –odiaba hablar de más, siempre caía en las provocaciones de Sai, y por eso estaba en este lío.

-¿Qué hare?

Ya perdió la oportunidad de acostarse con ella, no pudo, no pudo forsalra, era demasiado importante, dañarla a ella, era como dañar su ser, NO era más importante que su ser, el no valia nada a comparación de ella, ella era inocente y sincera con él, y el sólo le ha mentido siendo un completo patán.

-Pues pierdo la apuesta… y sigo de novio con Sakura… pero.

Tendría que cumplir el castigo por perder, y lo peor de todo.

-_¿si Sai o uno de sus amigos le dice la verdad?_

No… eso no podía pasar, demonios era una necesidad estar con ella, a veces se ponía a pensar muy seriamente si no le habrá hecho algún embrujo o ritual para quererla tanto EN SOLO UNA SEMANA. Eso definitivamente era un record de enamorarse.

-_tendré que seguir-_no le quedaba de otra, seguiría con ese juego… _por ahora_.

Al día siguiente en la cafetería de la escuela, estaban en la mesa Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Kiba y Gaara con cara de pocos amigos.

-y bien –dijo Sai –cuéntanos.

-¿de qué? –dijo Sasuke, no quería sacar el tema.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kiba.

-si se acostaron tu y la Haruno? –pregunto Sai de nuevo.

-…-_¿qué le digo?_.

-Déjenlo en paz, esas son cosas privadas que Sasuke no tiene por qué estarlas contando, si lo hizo o no son muy sus cosas. –dijo Neji sorprendiendo a los demás ya que nunca había se había puesto a defender al peli negro.

-Sí, son muy sus cosas pero cuando no está de por medio una apuesta. Si no fuera por eso, a mi no me importaría con cuantas se acueste. –dijo Sai.

-Es obvio que no lo hizo, ya estaría presumiéndonos que por fin se la llevo a la cama –Dijo Kiba con una cara de desilusión.

-Es cierto, el baboso no puede convencer ni a una Mosquita muerta como esa. –Dijo Sai.

-¡Cállate! –ahora fue Gaara quien le grito al chico, estaba muy enojado –si sigues diciendo una palabra más, juro que te mato a golpes.

-No es para que te pongas así Gaara –salió Kiba en defensa de Sai.

-tu cállate, no te metas…

-Gaara por favor tranquilizate, esto no es nada del otro mundo- Dijo Sai –Sasuke sabe muy bien que nos tiene que responder.

-Sí –soltó de una el azabache.

-¿sí? –pregunto Sai para corroborar

-sí, Sakura y yo… tuvimos relaciones, ayer… la hice mía. –Sasuke no pudo mirar a la cara a los presentes.

-teme… -susurró con desilusión al oír al peli negro

Neji y kiba solo se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Sai reía muy ampliamente.

A Gaara eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, se volvió a sentar de golpe quedando en trance –_s-se se acostaron… Sakura. _–Estaba demasiado mal, quería irse de ahí, se volvió a poner de pie lentamente, y se retiró de la mesa, estaba muy mal –_Sakura ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te dejaste engañar? –_por primera vez en su vida, sentía ganas de llorar…


End file.
